For Bitter or For Worse
by Mona
Summary: Part 1 of 2 of a conglomerate story called "The DASAC Starts the War."
1. Birth of a Notion

"For Bitter or For Worse"  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from any Disney series. No money is being made off this story.  
  
It was another evening at the House of Mouse. Donald Duck greeted guests in the front lobby, and then turned them over to Daisy, who showed them to their seats.  
  
A tall figure in flowing robes approached and held out a gloved hand.  
  
Donald gulped. This new arrival's right hand was gloved, but his sleeve had been slightly torn. Through the small rip, the duck could see the guest had no right arm. Well, technically he did, but it was only bones. "Name, please?"  
  
"What was that? I can't understand you."  
  
"Your name," the duck replied through a clenched beak.  
  
"Oh. Name. Mozenrath."  
  
Donald nervously scanned the guest list. "Maleficent, Marblehead, Mortimer Mouse...no Mozenrath."  
  
"Isn't this club open to all Disney members?"  
  
"Yeah, but you're not one, are you?"  
  
"Of course I am."  
  
"I don't remember you."  
  
Mozenrath held up his Disney Villains Association (DVA) membership card. "Look, chicken. I've got a gauntlet and I'm not afraid to use it!"  
  
Daisy Duck took the card and swiped the metallic strip through the scanner. The computer beeped. The female duck opened the guest list and scanned through it. "Yup. Reservation for one." She handed the card back. "Donald just forgot to print the second page of the guest list."  
  
"Aw, phooey," muttered the ill-tempered duck.  
  
Mozenrath went to his table, then noticed his nemesis at the next one. Goofy, the Head Waiter, was passing by, carrying a tray of food and drinks. A devilish smile crept across the sorcerer's face as he stuck his foot in the aisle.  
  
The inevitable happened. Goofy tripped, and the tray flew through the air, scattering the contents every which way, most of it landing on the Arabian couple's table.  
  
Aladdin spat out a mouthful of Happily Ever After-Dinner Mints. "Who did that?"  
  
Mozenrath snickered.  
  
Jasmine wrung out her thick black hair. "What are you doing here? As much as I hate to sound lofty, but this club is rather exclusive and I don't think you're on the guest list."  
  
Mickey Mouse stepped down from the stage. "Well, there is no regulations stating that only movie and theatrical short characters can attend." The House of Mouse was on the 'crossroad' of the various Disney dimensions. Until the nightclub had been opened, guests from several different dimensions came in, mostly from the human world's movies or theatrical shorts.  
  
"Right," called Pete from the other end of the dining hall. "I should know because I own this club!"  
  
Thanks for reminding me, thought Mickey.  
  
Mozenrath stood up. "I'll just take my dinner to go." Blue rays shot from the Gauntlet, toasting a topiary bush shaped like Mickey Mouse's head, knocking over tables, and breaking a klieg light. "I refuse to be in the same room as the streetrat!" He turned and stomped off.  
  
"Ha cha cha!" declared Mortimer Mouse. "I ain't seen such magical wrath since Goofball popped a cork in Jafar's chili!"  
  
Mickey surveyed the damage as the Magic Brooms came to turn the tables right side up and sweep up the ashes. "Not too bad. And now, let's watch this new cartoon."  
  
Minnie took out her walkie-talkie. "Hit it, Horace!"  
  
Up in the control room, Horace Horsecollar whipped out a mallet and brought it down on the projector.  
  
"Geez, I hate that saying," muttered the projector.  
  
Hey, thought Hades, Lord of the Underworld. If one ticked-off series villain could accomplish that, imagine what an army of them would do!  
  
[Glomgold Industries, in the city of Duckburg]  
  
The phone rang.  
  
Flintheart Glomgold reached over and picked it up. "Money talks. I listen."  
  
"Glomgold, babe--"  
  
"What do you want, Hades?"  
  
Hades had taken an interdimensional trip. He was currently in a Duckburg phone booth. "Do you want to knock Scrooge McDuck off the Numero Uno spot?"  
  
"You know I do."  
  
"Have I got a proposal for you! Remember the DVA meeting just before Halloween?"  
  
"When Jafar suggested that villains invade the House of Mouse? And our president approved it? Yes."  
  
"Yes, but did ya notice that no series villains got to take part in the fun? Well, me, but I was both movie and series."  
  
"Yeah. So?"  
  
"The thing is, the whole thing was doomed to fail in the first place. The movie villains are just too darn pretentious. Waiting until midnight, geez! So cliche. And the name! "House of Villains"? It just doesn't have the right zing, know what I mean?"  
  
"I get the point, but what does this have to do with me?"  
  
"Flinty, say, if you were to team up with some of the DVA's nastiest members, would you be able to beat that old tightwad?"  
  
"I've tried working with the Beagle Boys."  
  
"Not just the Beagles. I'm talking fifty or sixty of the meanest antagonists from Disney's animated series."  
  
"What exactly are you driving at?"  
  
Hades grinned. "What if we series villains were to form our own sect of the Disney Villains Association?"  
  
"What about the doubles? Like you?"  
  
"Dual enrollment. Anyway, and you were president of this sect?"  
  
"President? Why me?"  
  
"You're crafty, you're cunning, but more importantly...you've got enough money to fund it."  
  
"What about David Xanatos?"  
  
"Oh, he and Fox dropped out of the DVA shortly after they had that kid. Remember their farewell party?"  
  
"I wasn't there. Business meeting."  
  
"Well, their little bundle of joy threw up on my robes. Boy, my dry cleaner had an Underworld of a time getting the stains out. So what do you say?"  
  
"This idea is so crazy, it just might work. So, what'll we call this new society?"  
  
"How about the Disney Animated Series...hmm..."  
  
"Antagonists' Coalition? We could call it the DASAC for short."  
  
"I like it. Just mysterious enough to intimidate our goody two-shoes screenmates."  
  
"Who'll be in it?"  
  
"Representatives from every show from 1985 to 2002. Or, at least, ones that have villains who are, if you pardon the pun, good at being bad."  
  
"I'll compile a list and send it Dead-Ex delivery."  
  
"Badda-bing! Ciao, babe." Click.  
  
A couple of days later, Hades opened an ivory piece of paper.  
  
It read:  
  
Disney Villains Association: The Disney Animated Series Antagonists' Coalition. (DASAC).  
  
The Wuzzles: Croc, Flizzard, Brat  
  
Adventures of the Gummi Bears: Duke Sigmund Igthorn, Toadie, Lady Bane DuckTales: Magica de Spell, Ma Beagle, Big Time Beagle, Baggy Beagle, Burger Beagle, Bouncer Beagle Chip N' Dale Rescue Rangers: Fat Cat, Mepps, Wart, Mole, Professor Norton Nimnul TaleSpin: Don Karnage, Maddog, Dumptruck, Colonel Spigot, Sergeant Dunder, Douglas Benson (I nominate him for Scapegoat). Darkwing Duck: Steelbeak, Taurus Bulba, Megavolt, Negaduck, Quackerjack, Dr. Reginald Bushroot, the Liquidator Goof Troop: Pete Bonkers: ? Aladdin: Mechanicles, Abis Mal, Mozenrath, Mirage Gargoyles: Demona, Dr. Anton Sevarius, Thailog Quack Pack: Moltoc Hercules: Hades, Pain, Panic, Hecate, Winged Wolves Mighty Ducks: Lord Dragaunus, Siege, Wrath, and Chameleon The Proud Family: the Gross Sisters (Young, but show promise) Kim Possible: Dr. Drakken, Shego, Signor Senior, Sr, Gill, Monkey Fist  
  
Am I missing anybody?  
  
To Do: Establish offices? (Vice President, Treasurer, Secretary, Historian, Parliamentarian, Scapegoat) Am I missing any? Nominations will be held first meeting and voted on second meeting. Set up contest to create the DASAC logo. Coalition will vote on it second meeting. Logo will be featured on DASAC membership cards, which will be distributed third meeting.  
  
I've gotten my assistant McWhirtley to write invitations.  
  
--F. G.  
  
Hades' lips curled into an evil smile. "Let's see Olympus and all the other series heroes try to take us down!" 


	2. The First Meeting

(The main building of Glomgold Industries, seventeenth floor)   
  
"As for Legend of Tarzan," came Hades' voice from the phone. "Clayton and Sabor blow all of them out of the water. And the other series either lack villains or wish they did."  
  
"I've finally finished the list," Flintheart informed. "Took me a few hours, but it's done. Can you believe we forgot Cruella and Ursula?"   
  
"I know. Ouch. But I won't tell if you won't."   
  
"The first meeting is tonight."  
  
"Badda-bing, what do I bring?"   
  
"How about the rest of the Hercules delegation, cosmo?"   
  
"Refresh my memory. Who's in it?"   
  
"It's you, Pain, Panic, Loki, and Hecate."   
  
Hades' flame 'hair' flared up. "Hecate?! Why the heck would you want Hecate in the club?"   
  
"She's clever and gives Magica de Spell a run for her money in the magic department." Plus I need someone to keep you in line, Glomgold thought.   
  
"But she's a witch!"   
  
Flintheart wasn't sure whether to take that statement figuratively or literally.   
  
"By the way," began Hades. "I want you to do me a favor."   
  
"What?"   
  
"Make me Vice President."   
  
"WHAT?!"   
  
"You heard me. The DASAC was my idea, so I should be one of the officers."   
  
"Oh, fine. I'll stuff the ballot box during the election. Like I always say; if you can't beat 'em, cheat 'em! See you at the meeting." The tycoon hung up the phone and read over his master list:   
  
The Disney Animated Series Antagonists Coalition (DASAC)   
  
Wuzzles  
  
Croc, Flizzard  
  
Adventures of the Gummi Bears:  
  
Duke Sigmund Igthorn, Lady Bane, Toadie  
  
DuckTales:   
  
Ma Beagle, Big Time Beagle, Baggy Beagle, Burger Beagle, Bouncer Beagle, Magica de Spell  
  
Chip N' Dales Rescue Rangers:  
  
Fat Cat, Mepps, Mole, Wart, Professor Norton Nimnul  
  
TaleSpin:  
  
Don Karnage, Maddog, Dumptruck, Colonel Spigot, Sergeant Dunder, Douglas Benson  
  
Darkwing Duck:  
  
Steelbeak, Taurus Bulba, Negaduck, Megavolt, Quackerjack, Dr. Reginald Bushroot, the Liquidator  
  
Goof Troop/House of Mouse:  
  
Pete  
  
Bonkers:   
  
Al Vermin, The Collector, Lillith DuPrave  
  
Aladdin:  
  
Abis Mal, Mozenrath, Selene, Sadira, Mechanicles, Mirage  
  
The Little Mermaid:  
  
Ursula, the Evil Manta  
  
Gargoyles:  
  
Demona, Dr. Anton Sevarius, Thailog  
  
Mighty Ducks:  
  
Lord Dragaunus, Siege, Wraith, Chameleon, Asteroth  
  
One Hundred and One Dalmatians:  
  
Cruella deVil  
  
Quack Pack:  
  
Moltoc  
  
The Proud Family:  
  
The Gross Sisters: Nubia, Gina, and O'Lay  
  
Kim Possible:  
  
Dr. Drakken, Shego, Monkey Fist, Signor Senior, Sr., Gill   
  
Teamo Supremo (I have a bad feeling about this delegation):  
  
Birthday Bandit, Hypnotheria, Madame Snake, Mr. Vague, Baron Blitz  
  
Fillmore:   
  
Brad Parnassus  
  
Flintheart tucked the list into his pocket. He strolled down the hall and went through a set of double doors. "Is everything ready?"   
  
"I guess so." His lackey, McWhirtley, pushed the last chair into place. The room was spacious, with several tables of various sizes in a semicircle. A large mahogany desk was at the head of the conversation hall. "I just finished setting up the tallyboard."  
  
Flintheart moved toward the desk. Just behind it was the tallyboard, which consisted of three columns; yea, abstain, and nay. The center row contained several small plates, labeled with different initials: W, GB, DT, CNDRR, TS subscript 1, DWD, GT/HoM, B, A, LM, G, MD, QP, TPF, KP, TS subscript 2, and F. The Scottish duck slid one plate to the left column, then slid it back. "Good work. I'll be right back."   
  
McWhirtley whistled as he finished placing placards on the table, telling which delegation to sit at which table.   
  
The door creaked open. "Is this the Disney Animated Series' Antagonists Coalition?"   
  
The lackey turned to face the speaker. "Yes, sir. Whom do I have the pleasure of serving first?"   
  
The stranger, wrapped in a brown trenchcoat, held out his Disney Villains Association membership card. "I'm Moltoc, the delegate from Quack Pack. And who might you be?"   
  
"Johannes McWhirtley, Coalition Assistant. If you need anything at all, be it SPF 1000 sunblock or a drink, just call my name and there won't be too long to wait."   
  
Moltoc rolled back the sleeve of his trenchcoat, revealing an expensive-looking watch on a pale wrist. "It's 6:05. My letter said that the Coalition convened at 6:00."   
  
"Well, they should be milling in here soon. I haven't the foggiest idea how many dimensions there are in the Disney world, but there are a lot. And only so many gateways. Can I get you anything? Coffee, tea, soda?"   
  
"Some coffee would hit the spot. Plain black, no sugar, no milk."   
  
The assistant left the room as his pager beeped. "McWhirtley here."  
  
"It's Maintenance. The elevator's stuck."   
  
"You're kidding. And on the night we're expecting guests."   
  
"Well, your guests are stuck in there."   
  
"What?!"   
  
"Seven of 'em. A bull who appears to be half metal, a rooster in a white tux, a jester, a mutant plant-duck, a guy who looks like he could be Darkwing Duck's twin brother, a dog made outta water, and a rat with an electric personality."   
  
"Cripes. Well, fix it!"   
  
"We're on it. Just tell the boss."   
  
"Why me?" sighed McWhirtley. "Boss!"   
  
"What is it?" asked Flintheart.   
  
"The entire Darkwing Duck delegation is stuck in the elevator!"   
  
"Is maintenance fixing it?"   
  
"Yes, sir."   
  
"Then what's to worry about?"   
  
"But boss! They'll be furious!"   
  
"So? Just apologize." Flintheart re-entered the convention hall.   
  
"Easy for you to say," muttered McWhirtley, moving to the coffee machine and pouring a cup for Moltoc.   
  
Several minutes passed. The elevator was repaired and once again in working order. The DuckTales delegation arrived.   
  
Here's to an interesting future, thought McWhirtley, grateful that the Duckburg police wouldn't be finding his corpse that night.   
  
More clusters of baddies entered, easing the atmosphere.   
  
Soon, the villains were hob-knobbing.   
  
"Ursula, babe, lookin' good," Hades greeted the Sea Witch. They shook hands. The handshake emitted steam.   
  
"Nubia!" Brad hugged the eldest Gross sister. "Been a while!"   
  
"How are things at X?" asked Nubia.   
  
"Ingrid Third got a 100% on an algebra test."  
  
"And that affects you how?"   
  
"I got 98%." Brad glanced at a blue boar. "Nubia, allow me to introduce Colonel Ivanov Spigot of Thembria. Thembria's median January temperature is 20 below, their population is 3,200. Dat hoe de dingen dalen."   
  
"Speak plain, Parnassus!" snapped the diminutive colonel. "You know I don't speak Swedish!"   
  
"It's Dutch," explained Brad. "A tribute to the peace and harmony of the TaleSpin delegation."   
  
"What are you talking about? You know neither Sergeant Dunder nor I can stand the sight of that strutting popinjay!"   
  
"Oh, yes. Nube, this is Sergeant Dunder, also of Thembria. Forgive me, good sir, but how can I see you when you're standing in the Colonel's shadow?"   
  
"Or lack thereof," Nubia said snottily.   
  
"Are you implying I'm short?" asked Spigot.   
  
"No."  
  
"Good."  
  
"I'm saying it out loud. You're short."   
  
Magica de Spell set a glass of black fluid in front of Negaduck. "This will cure anything you've got. Just don't ask what's in it."   
  
Negaduck nodded. "With this cold, I'm ready to drink anything." He gulped down the inky brew -- and instantly regretted it. The remedy seemed to stick in his throat. His eyes watered as he struggled to get it down. "If this is some sort of joke--" he stopped. His voice no longer sounded stuffed up.   
  
Magica grinned. "Works every time."   
  
Cruella deVil prepared to light up a cigarette when McWhirtley shot a reproachful glance in her direction. She frowned, plucked the offensive article out of her trademark cigarette holder, and put it back in her purse. "Everyone's so afraid of getting lung cancer these days."   
  
Finally Flintheart felt ready to call the meeting to order. "Attention."   
  
The din continued. At least, until Negaduck fired his revolver in the air. Everyone quieted down. Those who were standing up were immediately seated.   
  
The president of the Coalition sat at the desk. "For those of you who aren't familiar with me, I'm Flintheart Glomgold. McWhirtley, call the meeting to order."   
  
McWhirtley held a silver cowbell over his head and rang it. "The Disney Animated Series' Antagonists Coalition, meeting in the city of Duckburg on March 20, 2003 in ordinary human time; the first meeting."   
  
"Read the minutes of the last meeting."   
  
"But this is the first meeting."   
  
Flintheart took off his tam o' shanter. "I know. But we've got to go by the Mickey Mouse protocol. We're Disney characters. What'll the people reading this fic think? Call the roll."   
  
McWhirtley ran through his checklist. "All present and accounted for except Lillith DuPrave, the Collector, and Al Vermin. In other words, the entire Bonkers delegation."   
  
Everyone turned to look at the empty table.   
  
"I'm concerned about the absence of one-seventeenth of this organization," commented Flintheart. "Where is Bonkers?"   
  
"Somewhere in Toontown," quipped Dr. Anton Sevarius.   
  
The entire coalition roared with laughter.   
  
"We'll get back to them," added Flintheart. "First order of business. The purpose." He pulled a sheet of paper from his blue coat. "I have called you all here because while a few of us are living in fame as Disney's worst creations--" everyone glanced at Cruella, Ursula, and Pete. "The others have almost been forgotten. The just are beginning to seek justice. The meek are starting to stand on their own. We can't let that happen! We've a mission that is old, and it's time we reminded our audiences about that!"   
  
A few members nodded. Some even clapped.   
  
"Next order," continued the president. "The nominations for offices. We will start with Vice President. The duties of the Vice President are defined as follows: in the absence of the president, the vice president will take his place. If the president were to kick the bucket, the VP will be his successor." Flintheart snapped his fingers. Eight armed bodyguards appeared behind him. "But lest you get any ideas." He looked around. "Any nominations?"   
  
"We've got one," piped up Pain.   
  
"One who's a real deadhead," joked his partner, Panic.  
  
"Our boss, King of the Underworld, Hades!" they said in unison.   
  
Hades stood up and bowed.   
  
Hecate rolled her eyes while several members of the coalition groaned. Loki looked away and whistled.   
  
"Nominating yourself, eh?" commented the Birthday Bandit.   
  
"How modest," added Baron Blitz snidely.   
  
"Hey, I've got a kingdom of my own, plus a million dead souls in said kingdom. Mortals live in fear of my name, and may I add, I've got all eternity. Which, may I add, you don't. Heh."   
  
"I may not have a kingdom," snapped the Birthday Bandit. "But I've robbed every birthday party in the state."   
  
"McWhirtley!" called Mr. Vague. "Go to that place and get me that thing."   
  
"Birthday parties?" snickered Nubia Gross. "My sisters and I graduated from that a long time ago."   
  
The clown stood up. "Care to back that up?"   
  
The Gross sisters leaped up. Nubia, as usual, did all the talking: "You're plain petty and small-minded."   
  
"How dare you!" hissed Madame Snake.   
  
"We are not amused," Hypnotheria added.   
  
"We will be insulted by a trio of little girls. We don't need this stupid congress!" cried Baron Blitz. "Let's go back to the state!"   
  
The entire Teamo Supremo delegation stood up and walked out.   
  
"McWhirtley!" called Flintheart.   
  
"I'm on it." McWhirtley ran to the tallyboard, pried the 'TS, subscript 2' plate off its column, and pushed the ones below it up to fill the gap.   
  
"We're better off without that bunch of squeebs," commented Gill.   
  
"Thank you. Any other nominations?" asked President Glomgold.   
  
"I'd nominate myself, but Vice President of the DVA is disqualified," Cruella said, shrugging.   
  
Demona raised her hand. "I nominate myself. I, too, am immortal. I'm sure my credentials precede me."   
  
"Getting that down, McWhirtley?" asked the president.   
  
McWhirtley was typing furiously on a laptop. "Yup. Hades and Demona are running for VP."   
  
"Do we have to make speeches?" asked Duke Igthorn.   
  
"Of course not!" Flintheart replied. "What are we? The United States Congress? Any others?"   
  
No one else made a sound.  
  
"Nominations will be accepted until the second meeting, during which we will vote," explained Flintheart. "Moving on. The next office is Secretary, who records the minutes of each meeting, calls the roll, and schedules the meetings. Are there any nominations?"  
  
No one spoke.   
  
"Seems like a lot of hard work," whispered Maddog, in his usual whiny voice.   
  
McWhirtley read from a sheet of paper. "If there are no nominations for a particular office, I will fill in the office until the fifth meeting, during which our president will appoint one. Next office is Historian, who keeps a scrapbook of our evil endeavors, and takes photos for a roster."   
  
Shego raised her hand. "I can do that."  
  
Dr. Drakken looked at her questioningly. "Why so eager?"   
  
"My photos have been featured in Femme Fatale magazine, and it's none of your business why!"   
  
"Any other nominations?" asked Flintheart.   
  
"Too much work," moaned Baggy Beagle.  
  
"I'm hungry," Baggy's brother, Burger, said to no one in particular. "McWhirtley! Get me a dozen donuts!"   
  
Flintheart banged a small gavel on his desk. "The next office is Weapons Specialist, who keeps track of our arsenal and is our main military strategist. Intelligence and knowledge of various weapons is a must. A conscience is not a prerequisite, and it can even get in the way."   
  
"Boy, have we got a guy for you!" called out Megavolt.   
  
"With Negaduck, we can assure utter chaos and destruction!" bubbled the Liquidator.   
  
"And no one would dare run against him," muttered Bushroot under his breath.   
  
Negaduck stood up. "I'd be honored to accept the nomination and work under one of the greatest criminal minds this world has ever seen." And to think the Negaverse version of Flintheart Glomgold is completely wishy-washy.   
  
The rest of the Darkwing Duck delegation stared at him, surprised. Steelbeak's steel beak opened, but he snapped it shut.   
  
"Guess he's less egomaniacal than his soon-to-be-dead ringer," whispered Taurus Bulba to himself.   
  
Negaduck pulled his revolver out of his jacket pocket and snatched an apple from a fruitbowl on the windowsill. He placed the apple on Quackerjack's jester hat. "Now move back."   
  
The toymaker obeyed, and backed away. "Negaduck, are you sure this is saaaaaaafe?"   
  
"I've practiced it on Gosalyn a few times, but that was a while back, so I'm not sure," replied the yellow-coated duck, referring to the Negaversion of Darkwing Duck's daughter. He pulled the trigger as most of the audience covered their ears. A few of the more softhearted members closed their eyes.   
  
The bullet hit the center of the apple, releasing juice. Quackerjack laughed his infamous nutty laugh, in relief. Most of the coalition clapped.   
  
"Show-off," berated Steelbeak.   
  
"Slightly less," amended Bulba. "Very slightly less."   
  
"Any other nominations?" asked Flintheart, once again.   
  
No one spoke up.   
  
"Moving on to Coalition Custodian. This officer will make sure we have clean hideouts and wash any bloodstains off the floors when we go into battle against our enemies." Saves me on the cost of hiring a cleaner, too.   
  
Mechanicles waved his hand wildly. "Ooh, ooh, me, me!" He pulled a remote control out of his chiton. "And I've got my latest invention to help. It's a vacuum machine." He pressed a large, red button.   
  
There was a mechanical whirling, which got louder by the minute. What looked like a cross between a vacuum cleaner and a tank rolled in through the double doors. It scooted along the carpet.   
  
Flintheart looked down at the floor. "Well, I'll be! I always thought this carpet was brown, but it's actually red!"   
  
Mechanicles pushed a black button. The vacuum machine sputtered, then went faster. Instead of a straight line, it began going in circles. "Hey! That's not supposed to happen."   
  
The vacuum cleaner sucked up the remote control.   
  
"Uh oh," said the Greek inventor.   
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY 'UH OH'?!" screamed the rest of the Aladdin delegation.   
  
"See for yourself!"   
  
The vacuum cleaner began to go faster, sucking up the potted plants.  
  
"SHUT IT OFF!" everyone yelled.   
  
"I'm trying to!"   
  
The machine by now was going on a rampage, sucking up Toadie, Chameleon, the Liquidator, Flizzard, Mozenrath's turban, a small Persian rug, Flintheart's tam o' shanter, one of Shego's gloves, one of Magica de Spell's black high heels, Big Time Beagle, Don Karnage's cutlass, and Dragaunus' purple cloak. It slowed to a stop, sputtered, then exploded.   
  
The Liquidator, who had been in contact with the dirt in the chamber, was now a muddy brown. "Not responsible for unauthorized use of product!"   
  
Mechanicles slunk back in his seat. "I'll shut up."   
  
The door opened. "Is this the Disney Animated Series' Antagonists Coalition?"   
  
"Yes, it is," replied Flintheart. "Please excuse the mess."   
  
"Mess?" The voice was definitely female. "Then it means we're not too late." The speaker entered, with two companions.   
  
"Who are you?" asked Brad, who was still fairly new to the DVA.   
  
"I'm Lillith DuPrave," said the first speaker. She pointed to the companion on her left; a figure with green skin and blazing red eyes. On one hand, his fingers were pencils. On the other, the digits were sharpeners. "This is the Collector." She gestured to the other one, a rather large roach in a custom-made business suit. "And Al Vermin."   
  
Vermin stated the obvious. "We're the Bonkers delegation. We're sorry we're late. We got a bit lost."   
  
"Just sit down," instructed President Glomgold. "McWhirtley will fill you in on what you've missed."   
  
Pete stood up. "May I have the floor? Well, I'm representing two shows, see? And I was thinking when I vote, my vote should count twice."   
  
"Fine, Pete," sighed President Glomgold. "Let's take a vote. All in favor of Pete's vote counting twice, say yay."   
  
"Yay!" cried Pete.   
  
"All against say nay."   
  
"NAY!" shouted the rest of the coalition.   
  
"Very well," Flintheart straightened his jacket. "The proposal is defeated."   
  
Pete sat down and pouted.   
  
Hades stood up. "I've got a proposal. We're gathered together to accomplish our goals, and be recognized for doing so, right? And what better way to get the attention of the DVA than to succeed where they failed?"   
  
"Meaning?" asked Moltoc.   
  
Hades' lips curled into his infamous evil smile. "Remember the House of Mouse takeover on Halloween?"   
  
"How can we forget?" moaned Ursula.   
  
"Fun while it lasted," sighed Cruella.   
  
"But we didn't have a chance," acknowledged Hades.   
  
"In retrospect, President Hook shouldn't have made Jafar in charge of it," realized Ursula.   
  
"Waiting until midnight was his stupid idea," groaned Cruella.   
  
"You got it, girls. We, the DASAC, are a much more capable group. So I move that our first official action is to take over the House of Mouse, and hold on to it longer than the first time."   
  
"And I second it!" cried Panic.  
  
"And I third it!" called Pain.   
  
"Pain, Panic, in your pathetic eagerness to earn your boss' favor, you've forgotten that Hercules cannot second its own motion!" growled Flintheart.   
  
Pete stood up. "I second it."   
  
"The motion has been moved and seconded. We will take a five minute recess, then discuss and vote," Flintheart slammed down the gavel.   
  
TBC. 


	3. Anticipation

Five minutes later, Flintheart slammed the gavel down. "We will now have open debate, for or against invading the House of Mouse."   
  
Taurus Bulba rose. "May I have the floor?" No one dissented, so he continued. "What will we do after we've occupied the nightclub? I say we follow it up with a scheme with more...permanent results."   
  
"What kind of permanent results?" asked a puzzled Abis Mal.   
  
"We get rid of --" Bulba tried to move, but he was too stiff to do so. "McWhirtley!"   
  
"I'm coming!" The lackey took out an oil can and swiftly oiled the cyborg's joints.   
  
"As I was saying," the bull continued. "We should warn our enemies, by getting rid of one of the leading men -- er, rodents of the Disney world. I say we bump off Mickey Mouse."   
  
"That's cold-blooded murder!" commented the Evil Manta. "It's...diabolical. I like it."   
  
Steelbeak laughed his trademark cackle. "Guess Taurus Bulba 'asn't lost 'is touch in the diabolical department." He stopped when the bull turned to glare at him. "That wasn't an insult."   
  
"It better not be," replied the cyborg. "Or you'll end up like your bosses, who I'm coming after when I'm finished with Darkwing Duck."   
  
Pete pounded his table with his fist. "I second the motion to bump off Mickey. That mouse has been plaguing my existence since 1928!"   
  
"But kill an American pop icon?" McWhirtley inquired.   
  
"McWhirtley," President Glomgold began. "May I remind you you're not a member of this coalition? And besides, so what if it goes wrong? Maybe Mickey will learn to stop being so obnoxiously cheerful."   
  
"What if it goes right is the question," muttered the assistant.   
  
The president addressed the group of villains. "I propose that the decision to actually invade the House be unanimous."   
  
A cry of protest rose.   
  
"No decision in the DVA has ever had to be unanimous and you know it!" growled Fat Cat.   
  
"Darn it, Glomgold!" roared Lord Dragaunus. "You've just sunk us! I should have known better than to trust a duck!"   
  
Flintheart looked the Saurian Overlord right in the eye. It nearly gave him a crick in the neck since Dragaunus was about eight feet tall. "Don't you realize that anyone against this measure will be on the side of Mickey and his friends? That we'll be split up, and that said will use that to his advantage?" Silence. "Either we all march in tandem or we stay where we are!"   
  
"Let me get this straight," Selene said. "Either we all swim or we all sink? Makes perfect sense."   
  
"He's right," conceded Demona. "We've got to do this rationally."   
  
"Too bad some of us aren't used to thinking rationally," commented Quackerjack.   
  
Megavolt scratched his head. "I used to. I just don't remember."   
  
"Does anyone disagree?" asked Flintheart. No one answered. "Very well. We'll proceed with the voting."   
  
McWhirtley took his position next to the tallyboard. "All delegations must vote yay for us to proceed with Operation Overload. If a delegation is divided, the majority rule holds. We'll start with the Wuzzles."   
  
Croc flexed his rather meaty fingers. "Well, you don't hear much about the show nowadays. Not even the Wuzzles are talked about. Us Creepasaurs have practically forgotten our names. I'm for invading anything."   
  
"Our vote--" began Flizzard.   
  
"Is yay, I know," finished McWhirtley, sliding the W plate to the left column. "Adventures of the Gummi Bears?"   
  
"I'll be King of Dunwyn soon," Duke Igthorn grinned smugly. "So I better brush up on my hostile takeover techniques. We vote yay."   
  
McWhirtley slid the GB plate to the 'yay' column. "DuckTales?"   
  
"Is yay, dah-link," announced Magica de Spell.   
  
"Chip N' Dale--"  
  
"Yay," interrupted Professor Nimnul.   
  
"TaleSpin?"   
  
"The fabulous Don Karnage--"   
  
"Just a yay or nay would suffice," McWhirtley interrupted.   
  
The air pirate pouted. "Yay."   
  
"Darkwing Duck?"   
  
"Yay!" chorused the seven delegates.   
  
"Goof Troop and House of Mouse?"   
  
"YAY!" shouted Pete.   
  
"Bonkers?"   
  
"Yay," said Al Vermin in a bored voice.   
  
"Aladdin?"   
  
"Well, I haven't had much luck with Agrabah," intoned Mirage. "So I'm willing to try taking over a simple nightclub."   
  
"The Little Mermaid?"   
  
"I'm always for a little splash of evil," Ursula laughed.  
  
"Gargoyles?"   
  
"Do you really have to ask me that?" asked Demona.   
  
"The Mighty Ducks?"   
  
"I haven't had a good takeover since Puckworld," sighed Dragaunus.   
  
"This is folly," Wraith said in his gloomy voice. "If you ask me, which nobody ever does."   
  
"Shut up," snapped Siege.   
  
"Yeah!" added Chameleon.   
  
McWhirtley slid the MD plate to the left. "One Hundred and One Dalmatians?"   
  
Cruella waved her cigarette holder in the air. "I've considered a re-attack on the House of Mouse, but I decided to wait and see if anyone outside of the original group composed of President Hook, Jafar, Ursula, Hades, and myself was interested. Now that almost this entire coalition wants to, I cannot withhold my support. I vote yay."   
  
"As do I," Hecate declared. Her boss glared. "Hey, you're not the only one experienced at taking over."   
  
"Why don't you wait until I rule Olympus, then you can have the stupid Underworld," snapped Hades.   
  
"Quack Pack?" puffed McWhirtley, getting tired.   
  
"Why not?" asked Moltoc.   
  
"The Proud Family?"   
  
"Well, it beats stealing lunch money," commented Nubia. "Count us in!"   
  
"Kim Possible?"   
  
"A good villain never backs down from a challenge," said Signor Senior, Senior in his Spanish accent. "Put us down for yay."   
  
"And last, but not least, Fillmore?"   
  
"I don't want to go down in the Disney history books as the guy who prevented us from spreading our evil," answered Brad. "So I'll vote yay."   
  
McWhirtley slid the last plate on the tallyboard and noted the time. 9:03 PM.   
  
Everyone cheered.   
  
"Before we begin our plans," Flintheart announced. "We'll finish nominating for our offices. The next one is Parliamentarian. This officer keeps the meetings in what passes for order and makes sure we follow the DVA's Constitution."   
  
"Well, I'll be writing all the rules when I'm King of Dunwyn," started Igthorn. "I'd like to withdraw my nomination for Vice President. And I nominate my assistant Toadwart for the position of Secretary."   
  
"But Dukie!" protested Toadie. "Toadie only humble servant. I can't write with style or proper etiquette." Igthorn pushed him down, so the runt ogre quieted down.   
  
"The last office is Treasurer," Flintheart continued. "Who keeps track of our earnings. Has to be good at math. Anyone interested?"   
  
No one spoke.   
  
"Very well," sighed Flintheart. "We can proceed with our plans. I propose that we don't wait until midnight. Rather, we should use the time our voting ended. 9:03. By 9:03 tomorrow night, we'll have arrived and taken over the House of Mouse. Any suggestions?" Almost everyone began talking at once. "Hold your horses. One at a time. Parnassus, I saw your hand first."   
  
"I suggest each delegation plan one phase of the total scheme. That way no one can try to take all the credit."   
  
Flintheart smiled. "You may be the newest member of the DVA in this coalition, but you're sharp."  
  
There was a loud buzz, indicating someone was ringing the bell on the ground floor.   
  
McWhirtley ran toward the doors. "I'll get it!" He went down the elevator, which, luckily, didn't break again.   
  
An elderly duck was in the middle of the lobby. He wore a blue suit, red spats, a top hat, and a pince-nez that seemed glued to his beak. He swung his cane as he spoke in an accent only slightly weaker than Flintheart Glomgold's: "Stuff and nonsense! I demand to see Glomgold!"   
  
"Sir, Mr. Glomgold's in a meeting --" McWhirtley began. He stopped short. "Scrooge McDuck?"   
  
Scrooge gazed at the assistant. "Johannes McWhirtley? What's a nice guy like you doing working for that whiskered weasel?"   
  
"He pays five cents more than you would in the same position. In a world where hunger means existence, there's a feast in every cent."   
  
Scrooge nodded. "Every penny counts." He headed for the elevator. "Now where's your boss."   
  
"He can't see you right now!"   
  
"Oh, pish-posh." The richest duck in the world pulled out a newspaper article. "How dare Glomgold write this garbage about me! HE'S the one who cheats people! I made my quadrillions by being tougher than the toughies and smarter than the smarties, and I deserve it because I earned it fair and square!" Scrooge tapped the up button with his cane.   
  
Ding.   
  
McWhirtley watched the Scottish duck enter the elevator. "Uh oh."   
  
"I say my delegation should swing this way," Hades was saying. "And then the Aladdin delegation goes here." He drew crisscrossing lines on the diagram of the House of Mouse hanging upon the wall.   
  
"You're not Vice President yet," Glomgold hissed in his ear.   
  
The doors burst open. Scrooge McDuck went straight to the desk. "I've got a bone to pick--"   
  
Flintheart frowned. "Can we talk about this some other time?"   
  
"We're talking right here and --" Scrooge stopped as he glanced at the filled tables. "Am I interrupting something here?" He heard a gun cock, then ran toward the double doors, which slammed shut after him.   
  
Negaduck blew the smoke off his bazooka. "And that was for the diamond mines."   
  
Flintheart shrugged. "McDuck is nothing. By the way, you should have been passing around those sign-up sheets for the various committees I'll remind you that you can be on more than one committee, but no more than three. And you may be the chair of only one, and be in only one if you're running for office--"   
  
McWhirtley ran in, nearly out of breath from climbing seventeen flights of stairs. "They finished four. The other two are still circulating." He placed three sheets of paper on the desk.   
  
Flintheart glanced down.   
  
They read:   
  
Magic Committee:  
  
Chair: Magica de Spell  
  
Mozenrath  
  
Asteroth  
  
Selene  
  
Sadira  
  
Wraith  
  
Ursula  
  
Lady Bane  
  
Hecate  
  
Moderates Committee:   
  
Chair: Dr. Reginald Bushroot  
  
Toadie  
  
Sergeant Dunder  
  
Sadira  
  
Chameleon  
  
Hostile Takeovers Committee:  
  
Chair: Dr. Drakken  
  
Duke Igthorn   
  
Hades  
  
Hecate   
  
Loki  
  
Don Karnage  
  
Ursula  
  
Impersonation Committee  
  
Chair: Chameleon  
  
Thailog  
  
Negaduck  
  
******************************************************  
  
Across Duckburg, Scrooge stormed into his office. "I know that skinflint is up to something!" He pressed up a button on the intercom. "Mrs. Featherby, bring me my address book!" 


	4. The Coalition Cometh

Special thanks to Nightw2, Robina, and John "Herodotus" Wax for their help in writing this section.   
  
Fenton Crackshell tried to keep from dropping a heavy briefcase as he staggered into his boss' office. "Mr. McDuck, I don't think wake-up calls at 10:00 PM were part of my job description."   
  
"Fenton! Change into you-know-who before the others come!"   
  
"Oh, yeah." The accountant whispered into the briefcase. "Blathering blatherskite!" The leather satchel opened and several pieces of bulletproof, knuckle-proof, and fire proof armor wrapped around Fenton, transforming him into Gizmoduck.   
  
Scrooge flipped through his address book. "I've already called your colleagues from the Justice Ducks." He tore a hastily scribbled list from a notepad. "You've got a phone in that suit, right?" He shoved the paper toward the superhero. "Start calling."   
**************************************************************************  
Flintheart slammed down the gavel wearily. After over three hours of planning, debating, arguing, and the occasional crossfire of deadly weapons, the Coalition had finally agreed on a plan. "Any more business?"   
  
Don Karnage rose. "I noticed you forgot a very important office."   
  
"And what office was that?"   
  
"President!"   
  
Hades' hair flared up. "DK, may I call you DK? In case you haven't noticed, that office is taken."  
  
"I can do better than that silly duck-type person!" Karnage waved his sword. "I have brought Cape Suzette down to its kneecaps, and plundered thousands of planes! You need a leader who can think outside of the bin, and that's me, myself, and I!"   
  
The Coalition members glanced at Flintheart, eager to see how he'd respond.   
  
The elderly Scot only stroked his beard. "Is that so? Let's take a vote. All in favor of Karnage taking my office, say yay. Those who favor me keeping the position of president, say nay. McWhirtley!"   
  
"I know what to do," answered the assistant, taking his position by the tallyboard. "Wuzzles?"   
  
"Well, well, well," said Croc. "I think we're jumping the guns here. Our current president hasn't had time to prove his worth. I say we wait and watch. Flizzard and I vote nay."   
  
McWhirtley slid the corresponding plate to the right column. "Gummi Bears?"   
  
Lady Bane tapped her painted black nails on the mahogany table. "Hmm...I agree with the hybrid. Put us down for nay."   
  
"DuckTales?"   
  
Big Time slammed his fist down on the table. "NAY!"   
  
"Chip N' Dale Rescue Rangers?"   
  
"I'd rather work under a duck than a mangy mutt!" Fat Cat, displaying typical feline hatred for canines, declared.   
  
"Mangy mutt?!" snapped Karnage.   
  
"TaleSpin?" McWhirtley yawned.   
  
"No!" snapped Colonel Spigot.   
  
"Yay!" cried out Maddog and Dumptruck.  
  
Karnage glared at the sixth member, Douglas Benson. "Vote yay or else!"   
  
The cat gulped, but figured Karnage's cutlass would do more bodily harm than Spigot's riding crop. "Yay." Two of his chair's legs suddenly gave, sending him crashing onto the floor.   
  
There was a roar of laughter.   
  
"Stop laughing!"   
  
Negaduck turned to the rest of his delegation. "I'll handle this." He took the floor and began to quote from a fan-written essay. "Scrooge McDuck has been subject to the Evil Twin Syndrome since the days of the comics. Flintheart Glomgold looks like everyone's favorite miser, with the addition of a full beard and thicker accent. Glomgold is in many ways like Scrooge: both are of Scottish descent and both made fortunes from meager beginnings. However, McDuck's flaws are magnified in his rival; his lookalike cheats people, the competitive streak becomes cutthroat, and the love of money is full-blown monomania. We get the feeling that Glomgold is a mirror image, only the mirror isn't flat. Even the subtle differences seem to support this theory: the square glasses as opposed to Scrooge's round, the twisted cane--"   
  
"Zzzz..." snored the other six Darkwing Duck delegates.   
  
Negaduck ignored them and continued. "In St. Canard, Darkwing Duck has his own distorted mirror-image. One has to wonder if the late Carl Barks' work inspired the yellow coated renegade, for the episodes 'Ducky Mountain High' and 'My Valentine Ghoul' complement each other..."   
  
"Is it even legal for him to filibuster like that?" whispered Dr. Drakken to Monkey Fist.   
  
Monkey Fist shrugged. "I guess he can get away with it."   
  
"Can't we all?" asked Gill.   
  
"That was from Monica Arredondo's 'From Duckburg to St. Canard: Completing the Parallel.' A masterpiece. Therefore, I must vote for my predecessor, Flintheart Glomgold," finished Negaduck.   
  
McWhirtley sighed. "Let's move on."   
  
Soon the vote was clear: most of the coalition favored the duck over the wolf.   
  
Karnage jumped onto his delegation's table. "I demand a recount!"   
  
"Sit down, Don!" answered the other villains.   
  
"Will someone shut that stupid dog up?" suggested Fat Cat.   
  
"Never!" snarled the head of the Air Pirates.   
  
"OH, FOR WALT'S SAKE, SIT DOWN!" shouted the Coalition.   
  
Karnage slumped into his seat, pouting.   
******************************************************************  
Gizmoduck glanced around the office as he took his seat next to Neptunia and Stegmutt. "Say, I see most of the heroes Mr. McDuck called, but I don't see the other members of our group yet. Where's Wingy, Morgana, Launchpad, the Quiverwing Quack and her sidekick?"   
  
"Gee, Mr. Gizmoduck," Stegmutt said. "Not that it's my place to say, but isn't this past Quiverwing's bedtime?"   
  
Neptunia snickered. "And Darkwing and Morgana are probably practicing for their honeymoon."   
  
"I heard that, you smart aleck sardine!" came Darkwing Duck's voice, obviously too peeved to do his usual 'I am the terror that flaps in the night' entrance. "Just because you live in an ocean doesn't mean you have an excuse for your mind to be in the gutter."   
  
Morgana McCawber came in behind him. "Dark, dear, I'm upset that we got the call in the middle of our date too, but you don't have to take it out on Neptunia."   
  
"You've got a point, honeywumpus. No offense, Neps."   
  
"None taken," mumbled the mutated fish.   
  
"Keen gear!" the Quiverwing Quack, otherwise known as Gosalyn Mallard, ran in. "Anything that lets me stay up this late is way cool in my book!"   
  
Darkwing looked down at her. "We'll discuss this tomorrow morning, young lady. You're just lucky we didn't notice you and Honker stow away in the Thunderquack until we were approaching the Duckburg city limits."   
  
"And it was too late to turn back," Launchpad as usual was stating the obvious.   
  
Quiverwing smirked. "Yeah. You and Morgana were so ticked off about that date, you didn't notice us until you heard Honker's snoring."   
  
Honker, in the Arrow Kid costume, yawned. "Don't you ever sleep?"   
  
Goliath stretched out his wings. "These are my peak hours."   
  
Elisa Maza, the closest to the coffee machine, filled several cups and placed them on a tray. "I'm so used to working the night shift that sometimes I feel like a gargoyle."   
  
Junior Commissioner Vallejo snatched a cup and drank it in one gulp. "Guatemalan?" He quickly snatched another.   
  
"The horrors of modern-day caffeine," Icarus commented.   
  
Cassandra elbowed the infamous kid who flew too close to the sun. "Good thing you have no access to it in Ancient Greece."   
  
"True, Cassie-wassy, but I can drink as much of it now as I want!" Icarus quickly gulped down two cups of the coffee.   
  
Professor Ludwig von Drake reached for one just as Dr. Sarah Bellum accidentally knocked it over.   
  
The professor drew his hand back from the hot coffee. "Yowzers!"   
  
Dr. Bellum handed him a napkin. "I'm so sorry."   
  
Hearts appeared in von Drake's eyes. "No, excusie me! Are you hurt? Should I call a doctor?"   
  
A duck cupid flittered on the rafters and fired another arrow; this one aimed right at Dr. Bellum. It smiled and flew out the window.   
  
Dr. Bellum giggled, something she rarely did. "Reminds me of the time I hugged the Bunsen burner!"   
  
Scrooge's own sweetheart, Glittering Goldie sat down. "What's all the hullabaloo about?"   
  
"Me?" asked Baloo Bear.   
  
"She meant the middle-of-the-night meeting," grumbled Rebecca Cunningham. She cast a glance toward her daughter, Molly.   
  
Molly was occupied showing Pistol her Bearbie doll, while Kit Cloudkicker looked bored out of his skull.   
  
Gruffi Gummi poured Gummiberry juice into his coffee and raised his glass. "Here's to a good season! Did you hear the one about the Frenchman who wouldn't eat snails? He preferred fast food!"   
  
Cubbi pinched his nose. "Corny!"   
  
"Corn? Where? I'm hungry," Tummi said.   
  
"Huh?" asked Sunni.   
  
"Most people are cranky when they don't get enough sleep," Zummi tried to explain. "And since Gruffi is grouchy when he does get enough sleep --"   
  
"He's cheerful when he doesn't," finished Grammi. "And I thought he was impossible to deal with as a stick in the mud."   
  
Scrooge gently tapped a gavel on his desk. "Everyone, settle down. I'm sure you're wondering why I called you here."   
*****************************************************************************  
"I say each delegation has to travel to the House of Mouse together!" declared Duke Igthorn. "There's going to be some heavy traffic, and we don't want anyone to get suspicious."   
  
"You're not Parliamentarian yet," muttered the Evil Manta.   
  
"He will be if no one runs," Ursula whispered back. "The dangers of a one-party system."   
  
"Land politics," sighed the Manta.   
  
Sergeant Dunder raised his hand. "Sirs, madams? Do we have to take the House of Mouse so soon? Shouldn't we wait until we know where we stand in regard to one another?"   
  
Hades practically burst into orange flames. "For Walt's sake, Sergeant Dunder! For once in your life...TAKE A CHANCE!"   
  
The shy Thembrian withdrew.   
  
Hades calmed down, the vivid fire reducing to its regular blue. "We need a new name. House of Villains is too boring. Something with a little more badda-bing will do nicely --"   
*************************************************************************  
"I saw a lot of your enemies. Our enemies. I didn't see much, but it looked like they were having some sort of meeting." Scrooge glanced at his vault nervously. "The Beagle Boys, Flintheart Glomgold, Magica de Spell, and all the other series villains. They must be taking some new approach. So I suggest we unite for our mutual protection."   
  
"More for the mutual protection of your money bin," Ingrid Third said sarcastically.   
**************************************************************************  
"They want to use the House of Mouse for a convention hall?" Mickey Mouse asked.   
  
"Right. We couldn't find a place big enough for our energies," said Loki, lying through his teeth.   
  
Mickey shrugged. "Well, I suppose we could close the doors to everyone else. We didn't have a theme planned for tonight. But a group of series villains? Splitting from the DVA? Isn't that a bit extreme?"   
  
"They aren't exactly splitting from it per se," amended the trickster god. "They're just banding together to assert their own interest. Is that a crime?"   
  
"I guess not," replied Mickey. "Well, I'll tell Donald to put up the announcement."   
************************************************************************  
"That rule about us having to travel together is so stupid!" complained Quackerjack. "How on earth are the seven of us going to fit in one car?"   
  
"Good t'ing Glomgold let us borrow one of his limos," Steelbeak commented, swinging the keyring on one finger. "I'm driving."   
  
Taurus Bulba opened the right rear door and seating himself. "Traveling in style, eh? Reminds me of the good old days."   
  
Negaduck got into the front passenger seat, then glanced at the rest of the Fearsome Five. "What are you waiting for?"  
  
The Liquidator shrugged and slid in.   
  
Quackerjack shook his head and drew out Mr. Banana Brain. "No way, Jose!" He spoke in his normal voice. "I must sit by the window or I'll get carsick."  
  
"Oh, fine," Bushroot mumbled. "I'll sit in the middle." The plant-duck got into next to the Liquidator. Quackerjack took the window seat.   
  
Megavolt looked into the packed back seat. "Uh, guys? Where do I sit?"   
  
"Just sit in Quacky's lap," growled Steelbeak, turning the key in the ignition.   
  
Megavolt obeyed and slammed the door shut.   
********************************************************  
Drakken flipped the switch on the Hovercraft.   
  
There was mechanical whirring, but the craft refused to get off the ground.   
  
"Look like we need to lighten the load a bit," observed Monkey Fist.   
  
"Well, it's my vehicle, I built it, so I get to drive," whined Drakken.   
  
"Oh, stuff it!" Gill snapped. "I'll ride with the Gross Sisters." He leaped off the aircraft, which rose in the air.  
  
Nubia Gross surveyed the small roadster that her sisters had just stolen. "We've got the vehicle, but who's gonna drive it?"   
  
"I will!" announced Bradley Parnassus.   
  
Gill's thick eyebrows shot up. "But you can't drive yet!"   
  
"Well, I disassembled a car once and put it back together, so it shouldn't be too hard."   
  
"I just hope this thing's equipped with airbags," Nubia muttered as she got in.   
********************************************************  
Croc climbed into the go-cart, which groaned under his weight. "To infamy!"   
  
Flizzard looked nervous. "Boss, I think we--"   
  
Too late. The go-cart accelerated, zipping through the Land of Wuz before driving right through a dimensional gateway.  
  
"I think we forgot the brakes!"   
********************************************************  
"Quackerjack, do you mind?"   
  
"What is it, dandelion-head?"   
  
"Your elbow is right in my shoulder. Can you move it?"   
  
"Not with Megavolt in my lap!"   
  
"I ain't that heavy!" snapped Megavolt.   
  
Taurus Bulba clutched one temple with his right hand. "Don't make me go over there."   
  
The Liquidator flipped on the intercom. "Turn up the air conditioner before I end up on the windows!"   
  
Negaduck flipped the switch. "Just shut up back there!"   
  
Steelbeak barely heard him over the blaring radio. He stepped on the gas pedal, making the automobile accelerate. He then stepped on the brakes and turned sharply into the House of Mouse parking lot. The tall red comb flopped over.   
  
Negaduck picked up his fedora, which had blown off his head. "What the heck was that?"   
  
"I t'aught youse said 'soup up'!"   
********************************************************************  
Donald extended a hand to Anton Sevarius. "Welcome to my club. Please check in your weapons at the front door."   
  
"Now he tells us," Thailog commented as he and Demona tossed several weapons on the nearby shelves.   
  
There was a crash as a bright red roadster smashed through a wall.   
  
Gill climbed out of the wreck. "Well, that was worth an e-ticket."   
  
"Gawrsh," said Goofy to Clarabelle Cow. "I didn't know Mickey was installing a drive-through window!"   
  
Dragaunus sat at his table with his lackeys. "Every morning, I wake up and thank Walt for the ability to teleport."   
  
"You said it!" called Hades from the next table.   
  
A go-cart whizzed by, nearly running over Max, the parking valet.   
  
Max pushed the soot off his uniform. "Mickey doesn't pay me enough to do this!"   
  
After a few hours, Flintheart addressed his assistant. "Is everybody here?"   
  
"All present and accounted for," McWhirtley answered.   
  
Glomgold checked the clock. "9:02:00. Let's commence the operation."   
  
TBC 


	5. Club Dread

What happened in the next minute would be the subject of debate in the House of Mouse for weeks to come.   
  
"Got the bouquet?" Brad Parnassus whispered to Reginald Bushroot as they headed backstage.   
  
Bushroot held out a beautiful bouquet of flowers. "Yup."   
  
Brad slipped a small packet into the bundle. "Minnie Mouse?"   
  
The female mouse turned. "Yes?"   
  
Bushroot blushed and held out the blossoms. "These are for you!"   
  
"For me?" Minnie accepted the gift. "Why, how sweet of you!" She inhaled deeply. Suddenly, she caught a whiff of something fowl mixed with the fragrant blooms before she fainted.   
  
"What was that stuff?" asked the mutant plant-duck. "Chloroform?"   
  
"Nah. Leftover stink powder from when I framed Ingrid Third," answered the juvenile delinquent. "She'll wake up in a few minutes."   
  
Bushroot gave an unhappy sigh. "Boy, do I feel like a rat."   
  
"Well, so do I. You think I wanted to betray my mother's hopes and dreams? To turn into the very type of scoundrel I once protected X Middle School from?" Brad turned away. "But that's spilled milk now, and there's no sense crying over it. Besides, it's time we series villains got some recognition for our deeds."   
  
"We definitely need to step back out in the sunshine."   
  
At the same time, Fat Cat was getting ready to perform his role in the takeover. "Is this necessary?"   
  
"Don't be stupid," replied Cruella de Vil. "Everyone knows dogs can't resist chasing cats. Now run before I make a bag out of you!"   
  
The overweight feline sighed. "The sacrifices we must make for greatness." He ran as fast as his short legs would carry him.   
  
Pluto took the bait, running and barking angrily.   
  
Fat Cat curved sharply. The pursuer was unable to turn and slid on some conveniently placed floor wax. The golden-furred canine slid out the doggie-door, which Thailog immediately blocked with a large crate.   
  
Pain and Panic were stretching a string across the kitchen doors.   
  
The inevitable occurred. Goofy tripped, flying through the air and rolling right out of the House of Mouse, crashing into his son in the process. "YAAAHAAAHOOOIIIIEEE!"   
  
Simultaneously, Clarabelle felt herself being grabbed by Ursula's tentacles.   
  
"Honk, honk!" The cook, Donald Duck's cousin Gus, burst out of the kitchen being chased by Don Karnage, Croc, and Professor Nimnul.   
  
Daisy was arranging the seating chart for the next night. She didn't feel herself levitate until she noticed her fingers moving away from the keyboard. "Hey!"   
  
"What's the matter?" Hecate taunted, making the duckette float toward the door. "Not on Cloud Nine?"   
  
"Hey! You can't do that!" protested Donald. He squawked as a magic sandblast from Sadira sent him hurtling out the doors.   
  
Near the control room, Steelbeak bit off the doorknob with the help of his steel beak. "Reminds me of dose sting operations in the Derek Blunt movies."   
  
Demona nodded and aimed a bazooka straight at the stage manager, Horace Horsecollar.   
  
Horace threw up his hands and backed away from the controls.   
  
"All yours, Sparky," concluded the female gargoyle.   
  
"Don't call me Sparky!" snapped Megavolt, seating himself at the control panel.   
  
Mickey, who had been telling jokes for the past five minutes, had scarcely noticed. "And I think I saw Hades! He was really painting the town dead!"   
  
The entire club was plunged into darkness.   
  
Mickey's falsetto voice quavered. "What's happening?"   
  
"The DASAC is taking over this joint!" came Big Time Beagle's voice.   
  
There was a crash. "Where's the kitchen?" called Burger Beagle. "I'm hungry!"   
  
"I'm warning you!" yelled Mickey. "Don't cheese off this mouse!" He felt himself being grabbed roughly from behind and being passed from hands to hands. He couldn't tell in the darkness.   
  
"Consider yourself cheesed off!" called Pete as Mickey was thrown out the front doors. As soon as he was out of earshot, he asked the others in the room. "Why couldn't we have killed him now? Walt always did like him best!"   
  
"Patience is a virtue," replied Dr. Sevarius.   
  
Just outside, Minnie, having recovered from the poisoned bouquet, pointed overhead. "Look!"   
  
Mickey groaned. The "House of Mouse" sign had been replaced with another. This one was the same size, only the lettering was red and the font looked like dripping blood. "Club Dread?"   
  
"Guess they thought 'House of Villains' didn't have the same ring to it," observed Max.   
  
"Zippy do darn! I should have known this was a trick. Lonely and broken, ha!" Mickey crossed his arms. "Now I know why Loki's known as the trickster god!"   
  
Minnie opened the glass door. "Step aside. I'll go in there and show that Coalition! Humph!"   
  
"Wait, Minnie!" called Daisy. "Remember last time? You didn't scare anybody!" No response.   
  
Minnie approached the stage. "I'm giving you one minute to turn this back into the House of Mouse!"   
  
Shego leaped in front of her, poison-green ray gleaming from her glove. "Oh, really?"   
  
Daisy folded her arms as Minnie ran out of the occupied club. "I told you so."   
  
Mickey was dressed in a red robe. On his head was a blue cone-shaped hat imprinted with white crescent moons and stars. "I'll handle this." He stepped inside the club.   
  
The entire Magic Committee was waiting for him. Before the mouse could take aim, he saw their hands glow before a blast of pure black magic nailed his chest. Mickey crashed through the window, leaving a mouse-shaped outline.   
  
"Mickey! Are you okay?" Clarabelle asked.   
  
"Yeah. We're going to need to take a new approach. Meet me at my house." Mickey ran down the street until he reached Ajax Architects. "I need blueprints for the House of Mouse!"   
  
The clerk looked confused. "Some guy was in here yesterday asking for the same thing."   
  
"Anything suspicious about him?"   
  
"Other than the black mask?" The clerk opened a filing cabinet. "Good thing I've got another set."   
  
Mickey snatched the blueprints. "Never mind! This plan of mine's so crazy it's got to work!"   
  
TBC 


	6. We Are All in This Together

It was almost ten o' clock when Mickey and his friends approached Club Dread. They split up.   
  
Daisy opened the front door and found herself looking Don Karnage in the eye.   
  
"Where do you think you're going, Daffodil?" snarled the guard mockingly.   
  
Pluto growled and chewed at Karnage's shiny boot.   
  
The pirate tried to shake it off. "Go away, you estupid mutt!" He groaned. "And they say we're related."   
  
Inside, two female members were sitting on opposite sides of a table, arm-wrestling. It was currently stalemated.   
  
"Succumb, foolish human!" cried Demona.   
  
Shego pushed harder. "You wish, you crazy gargoyle!"   
  
"I'm betting on the redhead," Lord Dragaunus whispered to Dr. Drakken.   
  
Drakken grinned. "You're on. I've seen Shego single-handedly trounce six of Professor Dementor's muscle-bound henchmen."   
  
Outside, Donald tried to pry the grate off the ventilation duct. It wouldn't budge. "Stupid thing...being stubborn."   
  
Goofy flipped a switch on top of the grate. It came off in Donald's hands.   
  
"Aw, nuts," the duck mumbled, crawling in. He tried not to choke on the dust.   
  
At the same time, Clarabelle; Horace; and Gus slipped into the prop room.   
  
"I can't see my hand in front of my face!" Horace announced.   
  
"Honk, honk!" agreed Gus.   
  
Clarabelle turned on her flashlight. "The only switch is somewhere near the door."   
  
Horace shrugged. "Guess we're just going to have to grope around until we find it."   
  
Outside, Mickey tossed a grappling hook on the roof, then tested it. "This is a breeze!" he declared as he steadily climbed. "We'll have the club back in no time."   
  
Minnie climbed after him. "I sure hope so."   
  
Huey, Dewey, and Louie, along with Max, headed for the back entry.   
  
"Uh oh," said Huey.   
  
"There's two guards," observed Dewey.   
  
Louie identified the guards. "Bouncer Beagle and O'Lay Gross."   
  
Max sighed. "Both have incredible muscles."   
  
Meanwhile, Donald and Goofy had crawled through the vent.  
  
"Donald?"   
  
"What is it, Goofy?"   
  
"There's a spider on your back."   
  
"Get it off! Get it off!" The duck wriggled furiously, and backed up against the grate.   
  
"Oops. It was just a ball of dust. Sorry."   
  
Donald pushed the grate aside and fired a grappling hook gun. The hook caught onto a chandelier, so the duck swung into the room.   
  
Moltoc drew out his shotgun. "I'll handle this." He took aim.   
  
"DONALD!" yelled Daisy from the front of the room.   
  
The gun fired, but Moltoc had shot through the rope.  
  
"Uh oh," the duck said before falling.   
  
Mickey and Minnie opened the spotlight.   
  
"Oh no!" Mickey groaned. He pulled out his walkie-talkie and pushed a button labeled 'transmit all'. "Retreat!"   
  
Half an hour later, the group slunk back into Mickey's living room, gloomy and defeated.   
  
Mickey shook his head. "What was I thinking? We can't defeat the Coalition members!"   
  
"So what do we do now?" asked Minnie.   
  
Mickey grinned. "Call the ones who can."   
******************************************************************************  
"Fenton!" called Scrooge McDuck in his office.   
  
Fenton ran in, carrying the briefcase that contained his metal suit. "Yes, Mr. McDuck?"   
  
"Change into Gizmoduck and summon up the rest of the Justice Ducks. I'll handle the rest."   
******************************************************************************  
"Monday through Friday, I give my time," Daniel O' Farrell was saying in the most dramatic voice he could muster. "My blood, my sweat, my tears. And now all I'm asking for is a day to myself. To recoup my losses."   
  
Junior Commissioner Vallejo waved his hand disapprovingly. "You're such a bad actor, O' Farrell."   
  
"Wait until you see my death scene!" The redhead stiffened and fell to the ground. "Oh, woe is me. Everything's going black..."   
  
His boss rolled his eyes and pulled out a one-day pass from his desk. "Take it. Get out of here!" His phone rang. "X Middle School Safety Patrol, Vallejo speaking. Yes, sir." He slammed it down. "Officers Fillmore and Third! We got a call!"   
*****************************************************************************  
"The degenerate conic is when the intersection is a point or a line," Ron read from his algebra text. "Why do they call them 'degenerates'? Are they bad?"   
  
Rufus shrugged.   
  
Kim rolled her eyes. "Just quiz me on the sample questions."   
  
"What's formed when the plane is parallel to the base of the cone?"   
  
The Kimmunicator beeped. Kim answered it. "What's the sitch, Wade?"   
****************************************************************************  
It was about eleven o' clock. Mickey was waiting for the myriad of series heroes at the front of Club Dread. "Right this way." He pushed open the front door. "Strange. It was guarded earlier."   
  
The heroes filed in, only to find the club empty.   
  
Chief O' Hara frowned. "You know we don't take kindly to false alarms."   
  
"It wasn't a false alarm!" sputtered Mickey. "The Disney Animated Series' Antagonists' Coalition was here!"   
  
"So that's what they call themselves," commented Scrooge.   
  
Daisy printed several copies of the guest list and passed them around.  
***************************************************************************  
The Coalition stepped out of the dimensional portal, expressions triumphant.   
  
"The only thing I do not approve of," Signor Senior Senior began. "Is why we left."   
  
"Yeah, Glomgold," agreed Big Time Beagle. "It's like chickening out."   
  
"It only LOOKS like we chickened out," replied Flintheart. "I didn't like it either, but we've got to attend this DVA meeting to get approved."   
  
"You'd think they'd plan their meetings more efficiently," grumbled Abis Mal.   
  
"Indeed," agreed Wraith. "Though I still say this Coalition's doomed."   
  
"Oh, for Walt's sake, Wraith!" snapped Steelbeak. "Can't youse predict somet'ing CHEERFUL?! T'ough I gotta admit, Secretary Medusa's planning skills could use a little woik."   
  
The bunch finally reached Foreboding Cove and entered. Inside were most members of the Disney Villains Association.   
  
The president, Captain Hook, looked up. "One more minute and you would have been late. Mr. Smee, take the roll."   
  
Cruella took her seat beside Hook.   
  
Mr. Smee marked the members of the Coalition present. "Let's see...Madame Mim's got the Mystical Measles. Shere Khan is on leave for three more weeks. Gaston is out on a week-long hunting trip. Otherwise, all present."   
  
Captain Hook turned to the secretary, Madame Medusa. "The minutes of our last meeting?"   
  
"Well, Anastasia wanted to drop out of the DVA because she reconciled with her stepsister, Cinderella," began Medusa. "And then Gaston and Don Karnage got into an argument over who was more handsome, and then almost all the male villains started arguing--"  
  
"That's enough. Thank you."   
  
Flintheart handed Hook the written proposal. The president unfurled it with his hook and began to read. "So you guys want to unite for your mutual protection and to pursue your interests in the Disney World because the majority of you feel you're not represented enough in the Disney Villains Association?"   
  
Jafar, the DVA's Lieutenant Representative, stood up. "I was not approached on this matter!"   
  
"We didn't think we had to," snapped Mozenrath.  
  
"I expected better of you, Mozenrath," Jafar retorted.   
  
"Now you listen, and you listen good," the gloved sorcerer replied. "You proposed to take over the House of Mouse, and if I remember correctly, no series villains except Pete and the three duals had any say in it whatsoever!"   
  
"Yeah!" cried most of the Coalition.   
  
"And you know how I hate being left out of hostile takeovers!" snarled Dragaunus.   
  
Mozenrath continued. "I'd thought you'd know how to do right by us, especially to your ex-student."   
  
"Student?" chorused several voices.   
  
"1989 Ordinary Human Time. Black Magic Workshop," Maleficient informed.   
  
"Just because you studied sorcery under me for a year doesn't make you special!" Jafar replied cooly.  
  
"That's not the point. The point is how long are you going to wait to do what you want to do? I've had to take Aladdin's fate into my own hands!"   
  
"And you haven't succeeded thus far," observed Captain Hook.   
  
Sadira sighed dreamily. "Oh, Aladdin..."   
  
"So maybe Aladdin's beaten Mozenrath a few times," interpolated Abis Mal. "And he's beaten Mechanicles and me more than once, even when we worked together. But he won't be able to defeat sixty of us! No hero's THAT good!"   
  
"Abis Mal, you haven't the grasp of it. Evil schemes take time and sacrifice," intoned Jafar. "Do you have ANY idea what listening to the Sultan was like?! It was so boring!"  
  
"SACRIFICE?!" blurted Mozenrath. He grabbed the sleeve of his robe and pulled it back, revealing dry, white bones. "This is sacrifice!"   
  
Pain groaned. "Does he have to bring that up EVERY DVA meeting?"   
  
"If I hear that story one more time, I'll bite my own arm off," hissed Panic.   
  
"Attitudes and times have changed, Mozy."   
  
"Don't call me Mozy, Jafar! For Walt's sake, can't you see what's there? See what you want to see, but let us in the DASAC be what we want to be."   
  
Don Karnage leaped up. "My sentimentals exactly!"   
  
Captain Hook sighed. "Sit down, Don."   
  
"I will not be sitting down! You and Jafar have been in power too long not to notice what's going on here!"   
  
Dr. Drakken spoke up. "He's right. I may be new to the DVA, but my genius has been ignored all my life and I'm not going to take it anymore! There's a spirit among us--"   
  
Lady Tremaine laughed. It sounded like a bird being strangled. "My, my, Drew Lipsky. You've always been good for a laugh. But this takes the cake!"   
  
"What cake?" asked Burger Beagle.   
  
"SILENCE!" bellowed Hook.   
  
"Come off it, Hookie," Cruella calmly said from her Vice President's desk. "You're against this sort of thing. And you always will be. But we were able to take over the House of Mouse and hold on it for two hours. Unlike last time, when we only had it for thirty minutes."   
  
"And whose fault was that?" asked Ursula. "Why, I believe it was the one who proposed it."   
  
Jafar crossed his arms. "You were excited about it, too."   
  
"I don't know what your motivation was for taking that nightclub," Mozenrath began. "But our motivation was symbolic -- of the fame and glory that should be ours!"   
  
Captain Hook turned to the Queen of Hearts. "What do you say about the DASAC?"   
  
"I usually am a tyrant," replied the Queen. "But I think the series villains should assert their interests. If they were able to conquer the House of Mouse, they might be able to conquer their series' dimensions. And that'll be good news for the DVA. And they're not splitting from the Association."   
  
Hook sighed. "I'll allow it." The members of the DASAC cheered, some slapping each other's hands.   
  
Hades burst into flame. "YES!" He turned to Hecate. "Look, Hec, I know I've been rough to you lately, but when we conquer Olympus, you'll get the Underworld free of charge and I'll even toss in 'Goddess of War' so you'll have plenty of souls to rule over."   
  
Hecate smiled a little. "Hecate, Goddess of the Underworld, Black Magic, and War. Would look good on my resume."   
  
"Now," said the Captain. "Is there any new business." There was the distant sound of ticking. Nervousness washed over Hook's face. "If there's no new business, I adjourn the meeting. Mr. Smee, get the lifeboat." He ran out of the cave, eager to get back to the safety of his ship.  
*****************************************************************  
The news of who exactly was in the Coalition finally sunk in to the heroes.   
  
Gruffi Gummi was the first to speak. "This is grave. Very grave."   
  
"The entire Disney World's at stake!" cried Gizmoduck.   
  
"And there's no easy way down," added Hudson.   
  
Goliath shook his head. "Mr. McDuck's suggestion of working together is not an option. It's a necessity."   
  
Cornelius Fillmore agreed. "If we don't team up, we'd be running through the jungle. In other words, we won't stand a chance."   
  
"Don't we know it," sighed Wildwing.   
  
Scrooge McDuck stood up. "We'll just have to form a group of our own. Especially since that duck," He turned to Darkwing Duck. "What's his name? The one who looks like you?"   
  
"My devilishly devious doppelganger? Negaduck?"   
  
"Yes. He had the nerve to shoot at me!"   
  
"You're surprised? Frankly, Mr. McDuck, Negadope hardly needs a reason to shoot at anyone. He's got a rap sheet that would circle St. Canard and Duckburg twice!"   
  
"Aye, but he seemed upset with me in particular."   
  
"Probably because Negaduck seems to respect Flintheart Glomgold, probably because Mr. Glomgold's lied, cheated, and stolen his way to the top. I've never seen Negaduck have that much respect for anyone but himself, but it doesn't surprise me that he'd idolize somebody like Glomgold. And your feud with the guy is legendary."   
  
Scrooge turned. "We've duking it out since OHT 1956, and we're not stopping anytime soon. Anyway, what will we call our organization?"   
  
"Well, we are allies, so it should be an Alliance," suggested Miranda Wright.   
  
"Good point," said Tanya. "And we're the protagy...protest...main characters of our shows."   
  
"Protagonists," amended Bonkers. "And my, aren't we an animated bunch!"   
  
"Alliance of Disney's Animated Protagonists..." began Kim Possible. "Still needs something."   
  
"From Television!" finished Penny Proud.   
  
"The acronym spells 'ADAPT'," commented Bumblelion.   
  
"What's an acronym?" asked Cubbi.  
  
"It's a word made from the first letters of a series of words," explained Zummi.   
  
"Just like the Army!" commented Launchpad.   
  
"Very well," Scrooge said. "From now on, we will be known as the ADAPT."  
  
The door flew open. Flintheart Glomgold stood in the doorway. "Greetings, everyone." The rest of the Coalition entered behind him.   
  
"Lovely night for a massacre," commented Demona.   
  
TBC  
  
  
  
  
  



	7. Pick Your Battles

The two groups formed into huddles.   
  
"We've got a bunch of villains," began Philoctetes the satyr. "And they probably know their own enemies' own moves by now."   
  
"Hero Rule Number 620," Hercules recited. "Take new approaches."   
  
"So you're saying to fight someone you've never fought before?" hissed Aladdin.   
  
"Right," replied Phil.   
  
Darkwing took Quiverwing aside. "Young lady, I don't want to see you up against anyone more than ten years your senior!"   
  
Quiverwing made sure nobody was in earshot. "Dad!"   
  
"I mean. I was eighteen when I started. Megavolt was only a year apart from me. I remember because he skipped seventh grade in middle school. That aside, are you wearing your bulletproof vest?"   
  
"DAD!" This one was sharper, though not much louder.   
  
"Nobody lays a hand or claw on Angela," hissed Demona to her teammates.   
  
"If anyone hurts my kids," Pete began. "I'll hurt you!"   
  
"I don't want Aladdin dead!" whined Sadira.   
  
"Fine," whispered Selene. "Whoever gets Aladdin injure him enough to put him out. That way, Sad can nurse him back to health."   
  
McWhirtley pushed a large gurney forwarded.  
  
Flintheart pointed to the stretcher. "Chameleon, Toadwart. You'll be our medics. Carry out anyone who gets here. Any questions?"   
  
"No," replied the others.   
  
The members of the two huddles faced each other. Scrooge and Flintheart glared at each other before shouting "Attack!" in unison.   
  
Mozenrath aimed his gauntlet at Zummi and released several fireballs.   
  
Zummi flipped through his notes frantically. "I know I had an ice spell somewhere." He grabbed his vial of Gummiberry juice and swallowed, bouncing out of the path of the fireballs. One bounced off a wall mirror and struck the evil magician.   
  
Mozenrath didn't even have time to yelp in pain. His robes were torn and covered in soot. Shreds of fabric dangled from his right arm, exposing the bones. Both radius and ulna were fractured. The black hair was standing on end. The sorcerer looked almost like a caricature of himself. "Medic!"   
  
Toadie and Chameleon rushed over with the gurney, imitating an ambulance siren.   
  
Magica de Spell pointed her index finger. A small pink blob emanated from the tip. "A little sticky spell will keep you from bouncing away!" The blob began to grow, like a bubble of gum. Zummi whispered something as the bubble expanded. Soon it was the size of a baseball. Then a basketball. Then a beach ball.   
  
A look of worry washed over Magica's face as she shook her finger. "It's stuck!"   
  
"I hate to burst your bubble," joked the Gummi magician. He clapped his hands as he uttered an incantation. "Ummeth, pow nomow!"   
  
There was a deafening explosion. Several characters, both hero and villain, looked around, confused.   
  
Magica was now covered head to toe in what looked like pink slime.   
  
Negaduck approached Daisy. "Why don't you abandon these losers and come with me?"   
  
Daisy snorted. "What happened to Nega-Morgana?"   
  
The yellow-coated duck shrugged. "It was over between us a long time ago." He tried to put his arm around Daisy.   
  
There was a loud squawk. Before Negaduck could grab one of his many concealed weapons, Donald had jumped him. Both ducks started rolling around on the floor, punching and kicking.   
  
Cornelius Fillmore stepped back as the Liquidator was growing into a pillar of water. The safety patrol turned around to see the Lord of the Dead blocking his path.   
  
Hades shooed the Liquidator. "Wet boy, I can handle this. He's only in middle school. Pity to send him down the River Styx so young, but a god's gotta do what a god's gotta do."   
  
Fillmore said nothing, simply jumped toward Hades. He went through as a blast of searing heat covered his skin. There was the sound of angry hissing. He turned around. "Disco." The Liquidator had washed toward him when he went through the God of the Dead. They had almost canceled each out.   
  
Hades got up. Needless to say, his hair had been extinguished when the water-dog crashed into him. To his horror, he wouldn't ignite. "Beaten by a sixth grade mortal. This is worse than the time Jerkules got me with a water pistol."   
  
Monkey Fist looked down at Darkwing Duck. "You have no chance against a master of Tai-shing pequa."   
  
"What?" asked the caped canard.   
  
The British man-monkey's face went red. "Monkey kung fu!"   
  
"You won't make a monkey out of this duck, Fist," Darkwing took his fighting stance. "I happen to be a Quack Fu black belt." They began to spar.   
  
Grammi held out a tray of her home cooking. "Would you care for some fresh old-fashioned Gummi cuisine?"   
  
Burger Beagle grabbed the tray and wolfed down its contests. He suddenly clutched his stomach. "Ooh!"   
  
Grammi crammed another handful into the Beagle Boy's mouth. "There's more where that came from!"   
  
Duke L' Orange drew his saber. "You're going down, Karnage."   
  
Don Karnage drew his own sword. "You dare to challenge moi, the Prince of Panache?"   
  
A green ray flared from Shego's glove as she swung toward Mallory McMallard. "Looks like this is my night to deal with redheads."   
  
Quiverwing Quack took out a glue arrow and deftly aimed it at the Gross sisters. Nubia got out of the way in time, but her two sisters found themselves stuck.   
  
Ingrid felt one of Ursula's tentacles trap around her, tightly. She squirmed, but her arms were pinned to her sides. "Crackers."   
  
The sea witch held out a vial. "You poor, unfortunate soul."   
  
The raven-haired girl kicked her captor in the side, hard. The octopus loosened her grip slightly to retrieve the glass bottle. Ingrid was able to get her arms free, though Ursula constricted the tentacle -- squeezing the girl's waist like a boa constrictor on its prey.   
  
Ingrid caught two of the other tentacles and tied them together. She repeated the process, then wove the remaining three into a braid. The safety patroller managed to wriggle free.   
  
Ursula tried to maintain her balance. "Green-eyed wench."  
  
Meanwhile, Duke and Karnage's swordfight had climaxed on the House of Mouse's catwalk.   
  
Duke used his saber to knock his opponent's weapon away. The sword clattered to the floor below.   
  
Brad, on the ground, retrieved it.   
  
Karnage chuckled nervously. "Now, now, L'Orange. Let us not be the hasty puddings!"   
  
The one-eyed duck smiled. "You'll need this." He tossed his own sword to the wolf.   
  
Karnage dove for it, forgetting he was on a narrow walkway. A nervous smile crossed his face just before the delayed gravity kicked in. The wolf crashed right on top of Flizzard. They had to share a gurney, arguing through the attendants' ambulance siren noises.   
  
Scrooge swung his cane at Signor Senior, Senior. "I have a bone to pick with you, Spaniard. You give elderly billionaires a bad name!"   
  
There was the miniature sonic boom of a gunshot.   
  
Moltoc was holding out his smoking shotgun. "There's more than one way to skin a duck." He aimed at Scrooge. Before he could squeeze the trigger, a shotgun pellet ripped through the barrel of the gun.   
  
Goldie brandished her own shotgun. "You no-good varmint! I'll teach you to point a gun at my boyfriend!" She fired several more shots in quick succession, all missing by mere inches.   
  
Monkey Fist panted. "I guess should have ordered caffeinated tea instead of decaf."   
  
"O-HI-O!" The man monkey felt one of Darkwing's patented web-kicks to his side. Obeying the conservation of momentum, he flew through the air and crashed into the wall.   
  
Darkwing calmly brushed the dust off his costume. "Yep, yep, yep. Another pernicious primate put in its place by yours truly."   
  
Simultaneously, Thundra flew toward Bushroot and whispered in his ear. "I'll give you a chance to get out of here, or I'll cause a drought."   
  
Bushroot looked nervous. "As much as I'd like to get out of here, I can't. And Liquidator can just tap into a water line for me."   
  
"Very well," replied the avian weather-goddess.   
  
There was a sudden blast of wind that struck the mutant plant-duck. He struggled not to get blown away, but even as a full duck, Reginald Bushroot had always been underweight. "All right! You win!"   
  
Lady Bane fired mystic bolts at Angela. The bolts were not powerful enough to seriously injure, but the young gargoyle dodged them nonetheless.   
  
Angela grabbed the train of Lady Bane's dress and lifted her through the air.   
  
The sorceress went pale. "Stop! I'm afraid of heights!" The gown ripped as the female gargoyle was descending. Bane fell to the floor, though not far. Medieval medicine was primitive, but she could tell her ankle was twisted or broken. "Demona, you've created a...Demona?" She scanned the area, searching for her gargoyle teammate.   
  
Demona was in the air, dueling with Kim, who was flying with the aid of a jet-pack.   
  
Lady Bane limped toward the medics while Angela watched the aerial fight.   
  
Wade was seated in the shadows, whispering to Ron. "While everyone was busy, I took the liberty of planting a chip on the bionic bull. What's his name again?"   
  
"Taurus Bulba, I think," replied Ron uneasily.   
  
Wade pointed at the laptop in front of him. "I'm going to see if I can disable his system. You can distract him while I hack."   
  
The color drained from Ron's face. "Why do I always have to be the distraction? What can I do?"   
  
Wade chuckled. "Run, Ron. Run as fast as you can."   
  
Ron groaned and rushed forward. "Hey, constellation! Come and get me!"   
  
Bulba responded by turning his multi-purpose left arm into a laser cannon and firing.   
  
Ron ducked. "Hey! Don't take it out on me!"   
  
Wade typed feverishly. The screen flashed a message. "Cooling system disabled."   
  
Ron dove under a table just as it was blasted into a pile of ashes.   
  
"I joined this congress to get a shot at Darkwing Duck," snarled the cyborg, blasting an overhead klieg light. It wobbled precariously, but did not fall. "And I am not about to let a clumsy teenager ruin that for me!" Suddenly, the prosthetics emitted steam, and the huge bull stood still.   
  
Ron gave a sigh of relief. "I'm still in one piece, and I haven't been blown to Bermuda. I guess I'm not such a goof if I really try." The klieg light's clamp gave away and it crashed to the floor, barely missing Ron's head.   
  
Rufus, Ron's pink naked mole rat, was busy sinking his rather large front teeth into Wart's tail.   
  
"Yeowch!" The lizard screamed, crashing right into Mepps. The tangled twosome rolled into Mole. The threesome had combined into a ball, which rolled right out of the nightclub.   
  
Quiverwing fired one of her bola arrows, which wrapped around Nubia. She reached into her quiver as Brad came toward her with Karnage's sword. "Uh oh." I forgot to refill!   
  
"I'm used to working hard, Miss Quiverwing," began Brad. "And then getting what I want--"   
  
Quiverwing's sidekick came between them. "Leave her alone!" Before he knew what he was doing, the Arrow Kid curled his right hand into a fist and had socked the human in the nose.   
  
Brad dropped the sword in horror. His hands reached up to his nose. Blood dripped between his fingers. "I'm hemophiliac!" He ran off in search of first aid.   
  
"What's that?" asked Quiverwing.   
  
"It's a disorder that reduces the blood's ability to clot," answered the Arrow Kid.   
  
"How'd you know he had it?"   
  
"I didn't."   
  
"That was some punch. You know, I was crazy to think you'd make a good sidekick. We'll be partners--"   
  
"Really?"   
  
"Yeah. Quiverwing Quack and the Arrow Kid, like a hot dog and mustard. Can't you see it in lights? Or ink?"   
  
Donald and Negaduck rolled by. Both were tearing at the other's clothes, kicking, and insulting each other.   
  
Moltoc and Goldie by now had run out of shotgun pellets, but Miss O' Gilt managed to whack the evil adventurer on the head with the butt of her gun. Moltoc crumpled to the floor, alive but unconscious.   
  
"Where's your son?" Scrooge asked his opponent. They were wrestling with their walking sticks.   
  
"He was too lazy and stupid to join the Coalition, so I left him at home," replied Signor Senior Senior.   
  
"Don't refer to your family that way," Scrooge gripped Signor Senior Senior's cane. They held it between them. "Money is almost everything, but IT IS NOT EVERYTHING!" With that, he whipped the cane violently.   
  
His rival couldn't keep his grip, flew through the air, and landed on a table, which broke under the force. The elderly billionaire tried to get up. "My back."   
  
Pete looked disdainfully at Bronx. "Where's your master, you stupid mutt?" The gargoyle growled at him. Pete back away. "Intelligent! I meant intelligent mutt!" He turned to run away.   
  
You've never been bitten until you've been bitten by an intelligent mutt, thought Bronx, leaping forward and sinking his teeth into Pete's rear end.   
  
Monterey Jack panted. "Where's the dog-headed god when you need him?" He was naturally referring to Mirage, whom he was trying to distract.   
  
Zipper took one end of two ropes and flew up, tying them to Mirage's headdress. Chip and Dale were holding the other ends. The chipmunks ran in circles, in opposite directions. The ropes wrapped around the cat goddess as if she were a maypole.   
  
Asteroth morphed into a large red dragon. His original amulet had been destroyed by the Mighty Ducks a while back, but he had been able to acquire a replacement. Fortunately, for our heroes, the new amulet was only half as powerful as the first -- which made it easy for Genie to zap up enough water to extinguish the fire.   
  
Genie morphed into Robin Hood and fired an arrow, which sliced through the amulet's chain. The amulet tumbled to the floor and shattered.   
  
Asteroth shook his head. "They just don't make them like they used to."   
  
Genie morphed into Richard Nixon and did the infamous victory pose.   
  
"Can the bloopers, Big Blue," called Gruffi, who was using Gummiberry juice to bounce up and down on Colonel Spigot.   
  
Ariel and Urchin were occupied with Selene, while Sebastian and Flounder were in the middle of a loud argument with Armand.   
  
Gill's red eyes gleamed as he spat multiple globs of green slime at Neptunia.   
  
Neptunia grabbed his wrist. "We may be in the same boat, but you're just as bad as those lousy humans who are mucking up my ocean, bub." She flipped Gill over her head, who miraculously landed on the empty stretcher.   
  
"Wow. I never knew radioactive runoff could create super-strength," commented Gill.   
  
Demona was now getting impatient. Her eyes glowed red as she raked her claws against the device on Kim's back.   
  
Kim bit back a scream as she began to fall, but she felt herself being caught by Angela.   
  
"My own daughter plotting against me," snorted Demona, withdrawing.   
  
"She's got more angles than a dodecahedron," commented Kim.  
  
"Not a thing you say can stop her," Angela mumbled. "When she just can't stop herself."   
  
Sunni and Cubbi bounced energetically in rings around Croc, who was practically going crazy chasing them. The huge reptile slowed down, panting. "I am waaay too old for this!"   
  
After a stalemate, Mallory finally managed to trip Shego, who landed flat on her face.   
  
Donald and Negaduck were still duking it out. Donald suddenly grabbed at Negaduck's black mask, pulling it off.   
  
Negaduck snatched it back. "Do you mind?!" He tried refastening it on with one hand while holding Donald back with the other arm. "And you're paying for the replacement suit."   
  
Donald's reply was an unintelligible squawk.   
  
Moosel picked up the discarded booby-trapped bouquet and removed the packet of stink-powder. He then tossed the flowers to Wraith.   
  
"I hate flowers," said the cynical Saurian. "They're so colorful and cheerful...blech!" He began to sneeze. "And I'm allergic!"   
  
There was sudden quaking. Everyone turned in the direction of the shaking.   
  
Stegmutt looked confused. "I was just putting out Siege."   
  
Siege moaned in pain.   
  
"Now you know how I feel when you zip me in a basketball," Chameleon chided as Siege climbed onto the gurney.   
  
Urchin took two handfuls of Selene's red hair, and yanked. Ariel pushed a button on an ink pen, covering the Elemental with thick black liquid.   
  
Selene sniffled. "My dress is ruined!"   
  
Lexington flipped Big Time Beagle with a wing and grinned proudly.   
  
Brooklyn pushed Baggy aside, and patted his comrade on the shoulder. "Goliath taught you that move, didn't he?"   
  
Broadway sat on Bouncer.   
  
"Not a bad idea," whispered Hoppo. She immediately sat on Douglas Benson. "Hey, Dougie."   
  
"Don't call me Dougie! It's Douglas!"   
  
Hoppo sang in his ear. "And maybe we'll see that one day, when we conquer our fear together. When we finally find a way..."   
  
Douglas howled. "Make it stop!"   
  
"Oh! Ouch! Stop it!" Abis Mal screamed as Chief O'Hara chased him around, beaning Mal on the head with his truncheon.   
  
Tanya scooped up some dirt from a potted plant and poured in into her omnitool. Another press of a button, and the dirt was moistened and packed into a mud ball. The duckette flipped the switch, letting the mud fly.   
  
It hit Mechanicles in the cheek. He was soon bombarded by others.   
  
Dr. Drakken seized Dr. Bellum by the collar.   
  
Ludwig von Drake kicked Drakken in the shins. "Take your filthy mitts off my girl!"   
  
Gadget flipped a switch on a complicated-looking miniature computer, all the while dodging Megavolt's zaps.   
  
Megavolt felt his current being drained. "What's happening?"   
  
"Couldn't you have just dumped a bucket of water on him, Gadget-love?" asked Monterey.   
  
Ma Beagle held out a large pastry with several hand grenades sticking out of it. "Back off, girlie. This is a huckleberry hand-grenade cheesecake. Try anything funny--"   
  
Elisa yawned and fired her own standard-issue pistol. The bullet knocked the pin off one hand-grenade, making the cake explode in Ma's face.   
  
Wildwing took something out of his pocket and waved it under Professor Nimnul's nose. The mad scientist immediately passed out.   
  
"What was that?" asked Nosedive.   
  
"I...ahem...borrowed one of your dirty socks. I told you to wash them, but do you ever listen to me? Nooo..."   
  
"That's low, big bro."   
  
Phil butted Flintheart in the side with his horns.   
  
McWhirtley rushed in. "We're dropping like flies, sir!"   
  
Donald and Negaduck were still at it.   
  
Scrooge struck the yellow-coated duck with his cane. "And that was for shooting at me."   
  
Cruella managed to drag Phil off Flintheart. "We've got to retreat. We're getting creamed out there."   
  
"Aye, lassie." Flintheart drew out a bullhorn. "Retreat!"   
  
Hecate powered Dragaunus' teleporter, which the entire Disney Animated Series' Antagonist Coalition -- both wounded and in action -- ran towards.   
  
"I hate it when that happens," commented Penny Proud.   
  
TBC 


	8. The Disney World Will Never Be the Same

"Desist, Bat Girl!" Molly Cunningham leaped onto Scrooge's desk. She was wearing her usual outfit with the addition of a red cape. A colander rested on her head. "Danger Woman will foil your evil plot!"   
  
Pistol, wearing a black cloak, fedora, and mask, leaped onto a chair. "You wish!"   
  
Vallejo sighed as he drank another cup of coffee. He and Cassandra had been given the task of babysitting Molly, Pistol, and Webby while the rest of the series heroes and heroines investigated the goings-on at the House of Mouse.   
  
'Bat Girl' held out a toy wand and pointed it at the junior commissioner. "Don't move, or I'll zap this innocent citizen with my super-laser!"   
  
Great, thought Vallejo. Playing a hostage. This is worse than the time the Safety Patrol made me play Vice Principal Raycliffe in the X Middle School Follies!   
  
In the next room, Webby was in tears.   
  
Oh, great, thought Cassandra. "What's wrong?"   
  
Webby held out her doll, which looked like a miniature version of its owner. "My Quacky Patch doll!" The back seam had split.   
  
The Greek teenager opened Ms. Featherby's desk drawer and found a needle and thread. "I'll try, but I flunked Home Greconomics." Cassandra set the doll in her lap and threaded the needle. The point embedded in her index finger. "Ouch!" Curse you, Ms. Euphrosyne.   
  
Meanwhile, Molly and Pistol had grown tired of acting out Danger Woman and improvised a see-saw with a floorboard -- using Vallejo's stomach as an unwilling fulcrum.   
  
*********************************************  
  
The dimensional portal opened in Duckburg, depositing the entire Coalition inside Flintheart's spacious estate.   
  
The clock struck six.   
  
Thailog glanced out the window. Dawn was breaking. "Not now!"   
  
The president faced them. "I know that was a defeat, but don't be discouraged."   
  
"I knew it!" came Wraith's voice.   
  
Flintheart ignored him. "Let me remind you that we're the offensive. The heroes will have to beat us every time, but we'd only have to win once."   
  
"So what do you suggest?" asked Dragaunus.   
  
"Do what we always do," replied the Scottish duck. "Take a breather and think of another plan. Besides, we did manage to take over the House of Mouse. We'll reconvene tonight at 6:00 PM to elect our officers and discuss Operation Mousetrap. McWhirtley will pass among you to access the damages." The gavel slammed down.   
  
********************************************  
  
The members of the newly founded Alliance of Disney's Animated Protagonists from Television cheered.   
  
Mickey smiled wanly. "If only I hadn't believed Loki and closed the doors to everyone else. Now that the Coalition's gone, we don't have an audience. No audience, no show. Pretty soon Pete's probably going to show up."   
  
Minnie elbowed him. "Mickey Mouse! You've got the makings of a fine audience right here!"   
  
"Gosh, you're right!"   
  
*********************************************  
  
"Epistaxis secondary to blunt trauma," scribbled McWhirtley on a clipboard. He took out a nasoscope to gaze into Brad's nostrils. "Slight deviation of septum, no fracture. Clotting agent administered five minutes after trauma. No transfusion needed."   
  
The teenager only held the ice pack to his nose and glared.   
  
"At least the swelling's going down," Nubia observed. "Want to join us in a game of Pretzel?"   
  
"I'd rather sit here and sulk."   
  
The eldest Gross sister shrugged. "Your loss."   
  
At one of the parlor tables, Professor Nimnul was binding Mozenrath's right arm into a rigid splint. "Just keep this on until the bone-mending spell kicks in, and it'll be good as new. By the way, how do you move this arm if you've got no muscles there?"   
  
"They call it magic for a reason, Professor." Mozenrath had changed into clean robes and wiped the soot off his face even though his hair was still sticking out at crazy angles from underneath his turban.   
  
"Asphyxia and open hairline fractures of radius and ulna," commented McWhirtley.   
  
Flintheart sat down on the couch and picked up the daily financial report. He sighed.   
  
"What's wrong?" asked Negaduck.   
  
"McDuck is still ahead of me by a few hundred dollars."   
  
"He doesn't deserve the title of richest duck in the world. You do."   
  
"I always did wonder why St. Canard picked Dr. Slug for their Public Enemy Number One."   
  
"Ever wonder how on paper our plans should work, but they never do?" Negaduck took a seat. "The way I see it, you should have toppled McDuck by now. Remember Macaroon?"   
  
"How could I forget? I'd have gotten away with it, if it weren't for those meddling kids. They also spoiled the Duck ala Orange plot."  
  
"You are one brave soul. I'd go crazy if I had to keep a painting of Darkwing over my fireplace for fifteen years!"   
  
"The nanosecond that time is up, I'll rip that canvas to shreds." Flintheart leaned back. "How'd you come up with the hammer trap?"   
  
"I've forgotten how I came up with the idea. I should have stuck around to watch. Darkwing got under my feathers more than usual that day. What was your worst encounter with Scrooge?"   
  
"Probably our first one, when I was still living in South Africa. We decided to unroll our balls of string across Africa's heartland. Though animal stampedes, locusts, and chicanery...they came out even."   
  
"So how'd Scrooge win?"   
  
"You know his number one dime?"   
  
"The one Magica's always complaining about? Yeah."   
  
"He had used string to make himself a dummy cord so he wouldn't lose said dime. That extra string made him the victor."   
  
"So you lost by only a few inches? That's injustice not even I'm capable of inflicting."   
  
McWhirtley approached Dr. Drakken and Dr. Bushroot, who were playing chess. "Any injuries?"   
  
"Just a couple of bruises," Drakken answered. "Ludwig von Drake may be a genius, but he isn't much of a fighter."   
  
"Unfortunately, neither are we," observed Bushroot. "Nothing for me."   
  
"Contusions," the assistant noted.   
  
"So," continued Drakken. "I decided to create new fuses for paper explosives!"   
  
"There's a market for that?"   
  
"Oh course. Completely undetectable polyester. You can even wash them."   
  
"Did it work?"   
  
"Worked a little too well." Drakken ran a gloved finger over his scar. "At least they didn't have to be dry-cleaned."   
  
"Something must have gone way wrong with that experiment," joked Bushroot.   
  
"Look who's talking!"   
  
Quackerjack laughed nuttily as he climbed over the Pretzel mat, careful not to knock anyone else over. Pretzel, a variant on the human world game Twister, is played with a large mat printed with pictures. Players spin a dial to figure which picture to place their hand or foot over, hence the name. The players form a precarious structure. Sooner or later, the structure falls apart. The winner is the player who successfully touches all the assigned pictures before the structure tumbles down.   
  
"My arms hurt," whined Flizzard. He, the Gross Sisters, Toadie, Quackerjack, Monkey Fist, Gill, Douglas, and Al Vermin were crowded together.   
  
"Want to join us?" called Quackerjack to the chess players.   
  
"If it'll get you out of my foliage," Bushroot responded, spinning the dial. He kneeled on the mat, stretching his vine-like arms to reach the corresponding spot on the mat.   
  
Drakken attempted to follow suit, but the structure crumbled.   
  
The mutant plant-duck looked triumphant. "I win."   
  
"Beginner's luck," dismissed Nubia. "Anyone for another round?"   
  
Meanwhile, Lillith DuPrave and Demona (or rather Dominique Destine) were playing tennis.   
  
"I say this is an ideal game for someone who's loved more than a few zeros in her life," remarked Lillith.   
  
"This from the woman whose own mother labeled her a double fault!" the redhead shot back.  
  
The Liquidator took a position swimming in the indoor pool's water...or rather, became part of the pool water.   
  
"What are you standing there for?" asked Abis Mal to Maddog and Dumptruck, who were holding surfboards and wearing swimming trunks.   
  
"We're just waiting for Pete to dive into the pool," replied Maddog.   
  
"Yah," agreed Dumptruck.   
  
At that moment, Pete jumped off the diving board with less grace than a swan. There was a loud splash as he entered the water, and he seemingly proved Archimedes' Principle. "They always put too much water in these things."   
  
The two dogs charged toward the pool. "Surf's up."   
  
Seline happily transformed her temporary legs back into her mermaid's fin and eased into the water. Ursula finished untangling her tentacles and slid in.   
  
"Phooey!" snapped Megavolt. "I can't get near a pool unless I drain all my current. But then again, that mouse did drain my current." He thought a moment, then turned around. "Then again, I better not."   
  
"I used to be the champion breaststroker of my high school," said Taurus Bulba wistfully. "Of course if I tried now, I'd sink like a rock."   
  
Megavolt shrugged. "Some things you never get used to."   
  
Don Karnage approached Shego. "Would you care to go for a ride with me in my private plane, senorita?"   
  
The femme fatale wrinkled her nose and shoved the wolf into the pool. "Don't date outside my own species."   
  
Karnage climbed out, clothes soaked. His fur immediately fluffed out.   
  
Ma Beagle, Cruella, Lady Bane, and Hecate were engaged in a game of bridge. At least that's what they were playing five minutes ago. Now they were accusing each other of cheating.   
  
Hades blasted Siege with a flame. "I love touch football." The Saurian fell over, dropping the ball, but was otherwise unhurt. The god of the underworld was on the same team as Croc, Igthorn, and the four Beagle Boys. The other team was composed of Siege, Sevarius, Pain, Panic, Steelbeak, Moltoc, and Asteroth.   
  
The author shudders to think of what these guys consider tackle football.   
  
"Dunder!" yelled Colonel Spigot. "Get me another ice pack for this black eye!"   
  
Mechanicles held out a garment bag to Fat Cat. "There. Good as new."   
  
Fat Cat was wrapped in a suede robe. The overweight feline had to take a heavy bath to get all the dirt out of his fur. "How dare that stupid parrot dump a potted plant over my head!"   
  
Mechanicles took out a scroll. "Fulfill duty as Coalition Custodian, check." He took out a mirror and made sure he had wiped every trace of mud off his face. "That duck fought dirty! And she's got even pouffier hair than Aladdin!"   
  
Magica sniffed as Sadira was picking the pink substance out of her hair and clothes.   
  
Signor Senior, Senior crumpled up the newspaper article he was reading -- "Taking Care of Your Problem Child." He tossed it in the trashbin. "Why are children so disobedient?"   
  
"Tell me about it," agreed the Evil Manta. "My son wants to be an artist rather than a criminal mastermind. Go figure. Teach them wrong from right, and this is the thanks you get."   
  
"My son fell in love with Kim Possible! Even spent my torpedo money sending her flowers!"   
  
*************************************************************************  
  
"The ADAPT, huh?" asked Mickey. "With Scrooge in charge?"   
  
"Aye, laddie. Wait...what's wrong with me in charge?"   
  
"You're cheap!"   
  
The entire ADAPT except their leader cracked up.   
  
Scrooge shook his head. "I'm simply thrifty, Mickey. And for that reason, I nominate Rebecca Cunningham as Treasurer of our organization."   
  
"Me?" asked Rebecca. She blushed. "This is an honor."   
  
"Anyone against this?" asked Scrooge.   
  
No one spoke.   
  
"I accept then," Rebecca finished.   
  
"I'll need someone to back me," commented Scrooge. He turned to Gruffi Gummi. "I say you should do it."   
  
"I'm flattered," replied the Gummi bear. "But I distrust those outside of my species. I'm not as bad as Ursa, though. But I have trouble keeping my subordinates in line as it is."   
  
"Subordinates?" fumed Grammi.   
  
"Power corrupts and absolute power corrupts absolutely, Gruffamundo," commented Gusto.   
  
"Stop calling me that, Augustus!" Gruffi turned to Goliath. "I say you should be Vice President. You're respected by everyone and you're a diplomat."   
  
"I tend to be stuck in the tenth century," admitted the gargoyle, who turned to Wildwing. "You'd do a better job at it than me."   
  
"Me?" asked Wildwing. "Why?"   
  
"You've successfully stalemated Draguanus," Mallory snapped. "Why wouldn't you be a good vice president?"   
  
"If Canard were here, we'd be back on Puckworld. I'm just a stand-in."   
  
"Look," began Scrooge. "Canard gave you that mask because he knew you could do it. He believed in you. I believe in you."   
  
"So do I," chorused the others.   
  
"Besides, I can't help but favor my own species," the president of the ADAPT remarked. Everybody laughed again. "The position is yours, Wildwing. Do as you like with it! Anyway, our next office is Historian."   
  
A bobcat dressed in a police uniform leaped up. "Me, me, pick me! I will fill a scrapbook and keep accurate records so the whole Disney World will know our exploits!"   
  
"Bonkers may have been a movie star, but he's turning into a ham," Elisa whispered to her best friend, Miranda. Miranda only giggled.   
  
"Anyone else want the job?" asked Scrooge. No objections. "All right, lad. It's all yours. Next office I nominate Hercules for. The Main Muscle. I think the description is self-explanatory."   
  
"Oh, really?" cried Hercules. "I get to be an officer?!" He had an epiphany: as a hero, he was supposed to be modest. "I mean, I humbly accept the position."   
  
"Next position I have no idea who should fill," continued the president. "Secretary."   
  
"How about Butterbear?" piped up Eleroo. "She's pretty organized."   
  
"Understatement of the year," amended Hoppo.   
  
Butterbear blushed. "If no one else wants it."   
  
No one else did.   
  
"I have no idea about the next one. Villain Distractor."   
  
The Justice Ducks pointed to their own leader.   
  
Darkwing looked rather indignant. "Me? Nothing but the distraction? Don't be ridiculous!"   
  
"The job requires quick reflexes, great dramatic timing, and a sharp tongue -- all of which you have in spades from what Gizmoduck's told me."   
  
"Gizmoduck actually said something nice about me?" asked the purple-coated duck in bewilderment.   
  
"Sure, Wingy," answered the armored duck. "I don't agree with your approach, but hey, you're efficient."   
  
"In that case, I'll take it," declared Darkwing.   
  
"Yes!" cried Ron, rushing up to shake the caped canard's hand. "If you are as happy about getting this job as I am leaving it, you're the happiest duck in the Disney World!" He turned to face the others, who were snickering. "What's so funny?"   
  
"Moving on," Scrooge interrupted. "Next office is Magic Consultant. Genie, would you mind?"   
  
"Well, I'm free, so my powers are only semi-phenomenal and nearly-cosmic, but..." Genie morphed into the Little Engine That Could. "I think I can, I think I can!"   
  
"Next is Parliamentarian. Any ideas?"   
  
"It'd probably be a police officer," commented Brooklyn.   
  
Everyone looked at Elisa, who shrugged. "Why not? I took a few law courses in college."   
  
"Chief Strategist?"   
  
Jasmine shoved her husband forward.   
  
Aladdin swallowed. "If you think I'd do a good job."   
  
"Last, but not least, is Technical Director." Scrooge finished. "Anyone willing to give it a shot?" Nothing. "Then I guess I'll have to appoint one." He turned to the Rescue Rangers. "Think you can handle it, Gadget?"   
  
"I'm self-taught, but you never know until you try, right?"   
  
"We'll select our adjunct officers next meeting," Scrooge said, glancing at the clock. "I have money to make!"   
  
"Don't worry," Moosel reassured. "It's gonna work out fine."   
  
The Alliance dispersed.   
  
Daisy finished typing out the guest list for the records.   
  
It currently read:   
  
The Alliance of Disney's Animated Protagonists from Television:  
  
Scrooge McDuck  
  
Bumblelion  
  
Butterbear  
  
Eleroo  
  
Hoppo  
  
Moosel  
  
Rhinokey   
  
Augustus "Gusto" Gummi  
  
Princess Calla of Dunwyn  
  
Page Cavin  
  
Gruffi Gummi  
  
Zummi Gummi  
  
Tummi Gummi   
  
Grammi Gummi   
  
Sunni Gummi   
  
Cubbi Gummi  
  
Webbigail Vanderquack  
  
Duckworth  
  
Mrs. Beakley  
  
Launchpad McQuack   
  
Goldie O' Gilt   
  
Hueson "Huey" Duck  
  
Deuteronomy "Dewey" Duck  
  
Louis "Louie" Duck   
  
Gyro Gearloose  
  
Gizmoduck   
  
Chip   
  
Dale   
  
Gadget   
  
Monterey Jack  
  
Zipper  
  
Foxglove  
  
Baloo Bear  
  
Rebecca Cunningham  
  
Molly Cunningham   
  
Kit Cloudkicker  
  
Wildcat  
  
Darkwing Duck  
  
Morgana McCawber  
  
Quiverwing Quack  
  
Arrow Kid  
  
Neptunia  
  
Stegmutt  
  
J. Gander Hooter  
  
Vladimir Gryzlikoff  
  
Dr. Sarah Bellum  
  
Max  
  
PJ  
  
Peg  
  
Pistol  
  
Bonkers T. Bobcat  
  
Miranda Wright  
  
Ariel   
  
Urchin   
  
Sebastian   
  
Flounder  
  
Aladdin   
  
Princess Jasmine of Agrabah  
  
Abu   
  
Iago  
  
Genie  
  
Carpet  
  
Thundra  
  
Eden   
  
Razoul   
  
Goliath  
  
Hudson   
  
Broadway   
  
Brooklyn  
  
Lexington   
  
Angela  
  
Bronx  
  
Elisa Maza  
  
Wildwing  
  
Mallory   
  
Nosedive  
  
Duke   
  
Grin   
  
Tanya  
  
Captain Klegghorn   
  
Hercules  
  
Icarus  
  
Cassandra  
  
Pegasus  
  
Philoctetes  
  
Penny Proud  
  
Kim Possible  
  
Ron Stoppable  
  
Rufus  
  
Wade  
  
Chief O' Hara  
  
Ludwig von Drake  
  
Cornelius Fillmore  
  
Ingrid Third  
  
Junior Commissioner Vallejo   
  
The end...or is it?   
  
Fic dedicated to Aletheia Regier 


	9. A Poetic RetellingRecap

It all began at the House of Mouse,  
  
When a sorcerer and a duck met,  
  
Both with short tempers.   
  
Aladdin and Mozenrath saw each other,   
  
Mickey barely prevented chaos from breaking out  
  
However, he failed to notice the wheels turning in Hades' head:   
  
"If one ticked off series villain can do that,   
  
What can a bunch of them do?"   
  
So Hades went to Flintheart Glomgold,   
  
Scrooge McDuck's nemesis since 56.  
  
Together, they drew up a plan  
  
We series villains are shunned and ignored,   
  
So we can band together for the attention we deserve!   
  
The Disney Animated Series' Antagonists Coalition was born  
  
Flintheart would be its president,  
  
Hades VP, and the invitations were out  
  
Everyone arrived for the first meeting.  
  
There was Pete, the very first Disney Villain,   
  
Cruella deVil, and we heard that   
  
The Darkwing Duck delegation was stuck in the elevator!   
  
(If you're interested, you can read "Going Up," the interquel)  
  
Stylish Steelbeak, the Fearsome Five,   
  
Even the cybernetic genius Taurus Bulba  
  
More and more baddies arrived:  
  
Selene, the Siren of the Sea  
  
Mechanicles, the crazy Greek inventor  
  
Vitiligo affected and well-read Moltoc,   
  
Magica deSpell, Lady Bane,   
  
Don Karnage and the diminutive Colonel Spigot  
  
Dragaunus, last of the Saurian Overlords.   
  
Asteroth, Lord of the Red Dragon  
  
Ursula, the Sea Witch  
  
Dr. Drakken and Shego, mad scientist and femme fatale  
  
Brad Parnassus, jealous Salutatorian,   
  
Croc, Flizzard, a toon collector  
  
The crooked financier Lillith DuPrave,   
  
Al Vermin, Fat Cat, and many, many more.   
  
The vote to take the House of Mouse was unanimous,  
  
Officers were elected, when all of a sudden...  
  
Scrooge McDuck walked in, got a fleeting glance, then fled  
  
He went to his money bin and began a counterattack  
  
The heroes began to arrive in cars, planes, and on wings  
  
The Wuzzles, the Gargoyles, the Rescue Rangers, the Mighty Ducks,  
  
Even the Gummi Bears  
  
Hercules, Aladdin, and their allies  
  
Darkwing Duck, Kim Possible, the X Middle School Safety Patroller.  
  
They showed up until the building was to the point of bursting  
  
Without a hitch, the DASAC invaded the House of Mouse  
  
The heroes tried to block their pass  
  
The Sensational Six watched with gritted teeth  
  
It was a long and lengthy battle,   
  
But the villains retreated...eventually.   
  
Victory is sweet, but short-lived.   
  
The heroes called themselves the   
  
Alliance of Disney's Animated Protagonists of Television  
  
The DASAC regrouped, relaxed, and planned their retaliation  
  
Evil never dies, they reasoned. They made plans to expand,   
  
But the ADAPT knows, good always triumphs. 


End file.
